


I Mastini del Signore Oscuro - Seconda Parte

by krystarka



Series: I Mastini del Signore Oscuro [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Top Tom Riddle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: I Mastini del Signore Oscuro non avevano mai dovuto curarsi di nulla se non del piacere del loro Padrone. Adesso però, con la guerra ormai vinta e il Mondo Magico fermamente sotto il dominio di Lord Voldemort, dovranno assumersi la responsabilità di dirigere la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.Riusciranno, quelli che un tempo erano Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, a convincere altri studenti, sopratutti i riottosi gemelli Weasley, che la loro nuova vita è esattamente quella che tutti dovrebbero desiderare?





	1. I padroni di Hogwarts

Il professor Piton entrò nella stanza con l’aria meno felice e meno allegra che si potesse immaginare. Silente era morto e il Signore Oscuro aveva vinto la guerra mentre Piton era ancora intrappolato nella sua incerta fedeltà. Molti membri dell’ordine della fenice erano ancora vivi; cercando, a quel punto, di riorganizzarsi e, con buona probabilità rimettersi in contatto con lui.  
Non ne era entusiasta ma non vedeva altra soluzione, per mantenersi in vita, se non denunciarli.  
Comunque per adesso doveva limitarsi ad affrontare di nuovo Potter e Malfoy, meglio conosciuti al momento come Emerald e Silver.  
I suoi due ex studenti, anche se era stato loro assegnato il titolo altisonante di ‘Mastini del Signore Oscuro’, erano invece diventati, in pratica, poco più di divertenti giocattoli sessuali, addestrati a soddisfare con gioia e trasporto il loro Padrone, spesso pubblicamente, in una maniera che chiunque altro avrebbe trovato umiliante e rivoltante.  
Sospirò appena quando sentì i loro gemiti provenire dal bagno e si dispose ad aspettare i ragazzi nella stanza da letto di Draco, poco entusiasta all’idea di vedere, per l’ennesima molta, gli amplessi disinibiti dei due giovani.  
I ragazzi evidentemente non lo avevano nemmeno sentito entrare e arrivarono davanti a lui ancora nudi e con i capelli gocciolanti.  
Non poté fare a meno di notare che adesso avevano entrambi una specie di anello al capezzolo sinistro e pensò, una volta di più, che la loro depravazione sembrava non avere limiti.  
I ragazzi lo salutarono con un gesto del capo e si infilarono un paio di tuniche, prima di sedersi al tavolo con lui.  
Rimasero in silenzio, in attesa, e Piton si schiarì la voce.  
“Bene, immagino sappiate che il Signore Oscuro ha vinto la guerra.”  
Gli occhi dei ragazzi scintillarono di gioia e Potter rispose, in tono estatico, lasciandosi sfuggire un sordo verso di piacere:  
“Oh, sì!”.  
Piton lo ignorò.  
“Il Signore Oscuro ha stabilito che voi due vi prenderete cura di Hogwarts. Lui stesso ne sarà il Preside ma non avrà tempo per gestire realmente la scuola, e di conseguenza lascerà questa incombenza a voi. Capite quale sarà il vostro compito? Dovrete fare tutto, dallo scegliere le materie e i professori fino al mantenere l’ordine tra gli studenti. Io, ovviamente, sarò sempre presente per aiutarvi, se ne aveste bisogno.”  
Entrambi lo guardarono con aria cupa e poi Draco disse:  
“Abbiamo bisogno di tempo per pensare. Torna domani.”  
Potter non aggiunse altro e Piton si alzò per lasciarli soli, con un profondo nodo di rabbia nello stomaco.  
Qualunque cosa fossero diventati, quei ragazzi, di sicuro non erano all’altezza del compito, e lui era enormemente frustrato per non essere stato scelto per la carica.

Emerald e Silver lavorarono tutto il pomeriggio, masturbandosi rapidamente per non perdere troppo tempo, e prepararono una specie di piano di lavoro.  
Quella sera, quando il Padrone li baciò, usando contemporaneamente la Legilimanzia su di loro, visto che non gli era permesso parlare in sua presenza, cercarono di trasmettergli tutti i loro progetti, uggiolando ansiosi.  
Il Padrone sorrise e scompigliò i capelli a entrambi:  
“Sarete bravissimi, non temete.”  
Felici dell’approvazione del Padrone, il giorno dopo raddoppiarono i loro sforzi e, quando Piton tornò, si fecero trovare pronti.  
“Manterremo tutti i vecchi professori, se sono ancora vivi.” Esordì Silver deciso.  
“Come dite?” Piton alzò un sopracciglio stupito, davanti al quale Cucciolo rispose sbrigativo.  
“Hai capito. Adesso dicci, qualcuno di loro è morto?”  
“No. Per quel che ne so dovrebbero stare tutti bene, ma dubito che accetteranno di tornare a insegnare sotto il nuovo regime; in più, alcuni di loro facevano parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, e sono quindi pericolosi oppositori.”  
Silver lo ignorò:  
“Puoi contattarli?”  
Piton ci pensò attentamente, poi rispose con un secco assenso.  
“Bene, allora contattali e fai leva sulla loro fedeltà alla scuola; digli che, se non accettano, al loro posto saranno scelti dei Mangiamorte. Fai dei nomi. I peggiori che riesci a immaginare.”  
Piton esitò:  
“Posso provarci.”  
Silver non si fermò:  
“Fallo, e fai presente a tutti che la scuola sarà gestita da Potter, usa il suo nome come garanzia, se devi.”  
Il professore si girò verso Emerald:  
“Tu sei d’accordo?”  
“Certo che lo sono.” Rispose asciutto e piccato. “Vai e contattali. Vogliamo che la scuola inizi il primo settembre, e vogliamo incontrarli almeno un paio di giorni prima, a Hogwarts. Nel frattempo fa emanare una legge che obblighi tutti alla frequenza, anche i mezzosangue e i sangue sporco. Tutti.”  
Piton si rese conto che i due ragazzi gli stavano impartendo ordini come se fosse nel loro pieno diritto: finché si erano considerati suoi studenti avevano mantenuto un atteggiamento deferente, mentre adesso erano al comando e lo sapevano.  
Si alzò rigido e si allontanò.  
Tornò solo quattro giorni dopo, durante i quali gli animaletti avevano preparato piani di studio e molto altro materiale.  
“Allora? Hai trovato tutti?”  
Piton annuì e di nuovo provò, davanti a loro, la sensazione di terrore strisciante che provava davanti al Signore Oscuro: non solo i loro corpi si erano sviluppati notevolmente, negli ultimi mesi, ma anche il loro potere e le loro conoscenze erano aumentate in modo esponenziale, e ora quei due ragazzi sembravano torreggiare sopra di lui con la loro sola presenza.  
“Ho trovato tutti e, con un po’ di fatica, sono riuscito a convincerli.”  
“Bene. Siediti.” Ordinò Potter.  
Piton eseguì e gli furono sottoposti i piani di studio.  
“Tu sarai l’insegnante di Arti Oscure, ovviamente.” Disse Draco in tono neutro. “E quindi ci servirà qualcuno per pozioni e anche per Difesa. Elimineremo Divinazione: è una materia inutile e dannosa.”  
Piton osservò i fogli con interesse e dovette ammettere, tra sé, che i ragazzi avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro, visto il poco tempo a loro disposizione.  
“Davvero volete mantenere Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?” chiese sorpreso.  
“E’ inutile saper lanciare maledizioni se non ci si sa difendere, quindi sì. Hai delle proposte per le cattedre vacanti?” Rispose Potter con un ghigno cattivo.  
“Per Pozioni… il professore che era in carica prima di me è ancora vivo e potrei provare a cercarlo. Per Difesa è più difficile. Molte persone che erano veramente brave sono rimaste uccise durante la guerra…”  
Silver intervenne:  
“Quello svitato di Moody?”  
“Morto.” Rispose laconico Piton, che lo aveva ucciso personalmente durante lo scontro finale.  
“E il licantropo? Lupin?” incalzò Draco.  
“Credo sia vivo ma è un altro membro dell’Ordine che fareste entrare a scuola. Siete certi di volere queste persone? Saranno difficili da gestire.”  
Potter lo osservò con occhi cattivi:  
“Quelli sono affari nostri, non tuoi. Contatta questo licantropo.”  
Piton di nuovo si congedò e, tre giorni dopo, l’organico di Hogwarts era al completo.  
Lupin non era stato facile né da trovare né da convincere ma, alla notizia che Potter era vivo e che sarebbe stato lui a gestire la scuola, aveva ceduto.  
Il mannaro avrebbe voluto porre molte domande ma Piton si limitò a dire che avrebbe presto ottenuto tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno, anche se sapeva che questo era ben lontano dalla verità.  
Nemmeno lui aveva idea di chi o cosa fosse, ora, Potter.

Il Padrone era stato molto felice di come i suoi Mastini stavano gestendo le cose e, soprattutto, del fatto che erano riusciti a imporsi con facilità su Piton. Avevano una grande attitudine al comando e questo lo compiaceva.  
La riunione con i professori era stata fissata per l’ultima sera di agosto e il Padrone passò a prendere i suoi animaletti con le catene in mano, pronte per essere agganciate ai loro alti collari di cuoio.  
Silver ed Emerald uggiolarono felici e, vagamente ansiosi, si infilarono rapidamente i loro pantaloni di pelle migliori, controllarono che le loro folte code fossero pettinate e in ordine, prima di mettersi al passo senza esitazioni. Nell’atrio principale molti Mangiamorte, col volto scoperto ora che avevano vinto la guerra, li aspettavano per scortare il Signore Oscuro; presero le Passaporte per la scuola uno dopo l’altro mentre il Padrone e i suoi animaletti passarono per ultimi.  
Arrivarono al centro della Sala Grande, e Silver si avvide che il tavolo dei professori era stato rimosso e al suo posto c’era ora solo un grosso scranno, destinato al Padrone.  
I Mangiamorte erano tutti in fila in silenzio, sui lati della Sala, e sul fondo erano raggruppati tutti i professori, oltre al solito personale della scuola, mentre più indietro erano schierati gli elfi domestici.  
Il Padrone vi avviò verso il suo scranno e gli animaletti lo seguirono, mettendosi immediatamente ai suoi lati, sulle ginocchia ma ben dritti.  
Silver si avvide che Emerald emanava un profondo senso di orgoglio e cercò di imitarlo al meglio, anche se lo sguardo indagatore di tutti i vecchi professori di Draco lo metteva vagamente a disagio. Invidiò la perfetta amnesia del suo compagno ma ingoiò i suoi timori e lanciò sguardi di fuoco verso tutti i presenti.  
Una volta che il Padrone fu comodamente seduto, lo sentì cominciare a parlare con voce calma:  
“Sono il Preside di questa scuola e voi tutti, a quanto pare, lo avete accettato. Me ne compiaccio.” Seguì un attimo di totale silenzio. “Io ovviamente avrò troppo da fare al Ministero per potermi davvero occupare di Hogwarts e, per questo, la gestione della scuola sarà affidata ai miei Mastini.” E con un cenno della mano indicò i suoi animaletti.  
Il Padrone tirò appena la catena di Silver e gli fece un minuscolo cenno, al quale il ragazzo si posizionò tra le gambe del suo Padrone e gli sollevò la veste, estraendo il grosso membro turgido dai pantaloni, poi, senza esitare, si tolse la coda e la appoggiò con attenzione a terra, prima di volgersi verso la sala e alzarsi.  
Mise le mani nell’apertura posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e si aprì le natiche prima di sedersi in grembo al padrone, lasciandosi penetrare fino in fondo.  
Uggiolò di piacere e cominciò a muoversi, chinato in avanti in modo che il volto del Padrone fosse sempre visibile da tutti.  
Si lasciò scivolare lungo il grosso membro che lo impalava diverse volte, sempre osservando la sala con sguardo di sfida, finché non venne e sentì il davanti dei pantaloni incollarsi alla sua pelle.  
A quel punto si sfilò dal grosso membro e si rimise con cura la coda prima di tornare al suo posto.  
Emerald si alzò dopo di lui e si mise a compiere le stesse mosse, con un sorriso compiaciuto e lascivo stampato sul volto.  
Questa volta dalla sala si alzò una specie di mormorio, come di gemiti soffocati, e Silver si avvide che diversi professori avevano gli occhi spalancati, mentre stringevano le mani in pugni rabbiosi.  
Emerald si lasciò scivolare sul grosso membro del Padrone e questi lo afferrò per i fianchi, spingendosi dentro di lui in profondità mentre il suo animaletto godeva senza pudore, osservando la folla davanti a lui.  
Cucciolo venne gemendo sonoramente e, come Silver, si sfilò dal grosso membro del Padrone, si rimise la coda, e tornò alla sua posizione originale.  
Il Padrone però non era ancora stato soddisfatto e i suoi animaletti si avvicinarono di nuovo, inginocchiati tra le sue gambe, e lo lapparono senza sosta finché non venne sui loro volti. Si leccarono reciprocamente la faccia, ripulendosi per bene, e poi tornarono ancora una volta ai loro posti.  
A questo punto il Padrone disse solo:  
“Loro sono i miei favoriti e nessuno deve dubitarne.”  
Dopodiché i professori furono congedati, e il loro Padrone li portò in quelli che erano gli appartamenti destinati al Preside.  
L’arredamento era molto simile al loro vecchio appartamento, e gli animaletti immaginarono che il posto fosse stato preparato apposta per loro.  
Il Padrone, che sembrava particolarmente compiaciuto, li baciò e li accarezzò.  
Prese per primo Cucciolo e, una volta che gli fu venuto dentro, ordinò a Silver di leccarlo bene per ripulirlo. Mentre Silver eseguiva entusiasta e spingeva la sua lingua nell’ano di Emerald, il padrone lo scopò da dietro con colpi lunghi e cadenzati, facendosi ogni volta quasi scivolare fuori da lui, prima di reintrodursi con forza, facendolo sentire aperto e immensamente felice.  
Quella notte Emerald e Silver dormirono, come sempre, ai piedi del letto del loro Padrone, abbracciati insieme.  
Il mattino dopo il Padrone li baciò in fretta, prima di andarsene e di lasciarli padroni della scuola.


	2. Lo smistamento

“Stasera arriverà una marea di ragazzini e non credo proprio che sia il caso di lasciarci andare a effusioni pubbliche. Alcuni sono davvero troppo piccoli, per certe cose!” Annunciò Silver deciso.  
“Metteremo i pantaloni e le tuniche. Non possiamo aggirarci tra dei bambini come facciamo di solito.”  
Emerald mise il broncio ma dovette concordare sul fatto che Silver avesse ragione, così il biondo continuò la sua ramanzina:  
“Se ci viene voglia, dobbiamo solo allontanarci e tornare qui, va bene?”  
“Bene.” Rispose Cucciolo, niente affatto felice.  
“Dai, non sarà così male.” Cercò di consolarlo Silver.  
“Uhmf…” Emerald fece per indossare i pantaloni di malavoglia e, subito, il compagno lo fermò:  
“Non ci provare. Niente coda.”  
“Adesso però stai scherzando, vero?” chiese Emerald scandalizzato.  
“No. Niente affatto. Niente coda. Dai, non fare il bambino! Ne avevamo già parlato!”  
“A parole era meno deprimente…” singhiozzò Emerald, e subito Silver lo strinse a sé e lo baciò, insinuandogli la sua lingua consolatrice tra le labbra.  
Cucciolo lo spinse sul letto senza staccarsi da lui, poi gli si mise cavalcioni:  
“Allora facciamo ancora sesso, adesso… potrebbe aiutarmi a superare la giornata…”  
Silver fu tentato ma con un enorme sforzo riuscì a sottrarsi:  
“Saremo in ritardo, e dobbiamo ancora fare i colloqui singolarmente con tutti i professori, lo sai…”  
Emerald si alzò.  
“Lo so. Lo so.” Disse imbronciato mentre si vestiva correttamente.  
Una volta pronti scesero verso la Sala Grande, per la colazione.  
Piton aveva fatto in modo che i professori fossero tutti presenti, e aveva già preparato la lista dei colloqui e comunicato gli orari a ogni professore.  
Al tavolo alto, che era ricomparso nella notte, il posto che una volta era stato di Silente adesso era occupato da un grosso scranno vuoto, e gli animaletti si sistemarono ai suoi lati, Silver a destra ed Emerald a sinistra. Erano seri e compiti e mangiarono senza parlare e senza ricambiare gli sguardi imbarazzati, curiosi o irati dello staff della scuola.  
Dopo colazione si allontanarono insieme, di nuovo senza degnare nessuno né di un saluto né di uno sguardo.   
Piton aveva avvertito tutti di non parlare con i Mastini, se non interrogati e, al momento, nessuno sembrava intenzionato a ignorare l’ordine.  
Tornarono nell’ufficio del preside e si misero ad attendere.  
Per primo entrò il professor Piton, e consegnò ai ragazzi la lista di tutti i membri dello staff, e l’ordine in cui sarebbero arrivati.  
I ragazzi annuirono e gli diedero il programma dettagliato di tutte le sue lezioni, suggerendogli di fare degli appropriati test d’idoneità agli studenti del sesto e settimo anno, primo di accettarli per la sua materia.  
Il professore prese il programma e se ne andò, di pessimo umore com’era arrivato.  
Subito dopo fu la volta della professoressa McGranitt.  
Silver aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato un colloquio difficile, e così fu.  
La donna entrò rigida, con le labbra strette in una sottile linea bianca, e fissò occhi di fuoco su Emerald.  
Silver prese la parola per cercare di distrarla:  
“Professoressa McGranitt, ovviamente il suo ruolo di vicepreside è confermato e, ugualmente, il suo normale piano di studi.” Disse porgendole un foglio che la donna non prese; invece scandì con voce d’acciaio:  
“Pretendo di sapere cosa sta succedendo qui, Potter!” esclamò, gli occhi ancora fissi su Emerald, che rispose squadrandola, come se fosse qualcosa di esotico ma solo vagamente interessante.  
“Non so chi sia, questo Potter, ma credevo fosse chiaro che non gradiamo che ci si rivolga a noi senza essere stati interpellati.” Rispose Cucciolo con un tono pericolosamente vicino all’ira.  
La donna sgranò gli occhi ma, saggiamente, non replicò, e Silver subito intervenne:  
“Ora, se vuole prendere il programma e controllare che sia tutto in ordine…”  
La professoressa lo prese, con un gesto brusco, e lo lesse fin troppo attentamente, prima di sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo.  
“E’ perfetto.”  
“Bene. Se non ha altre domande, allora può andare.” Replicò Silver.  
La donna puntò lo guardo su di lui:  
“Ho una domanda: come volete procedere per lo Smistamento?” chiese con una voce che lasciava intuire una grande rabbia repressa.  
Silver indicò il Cappello Parlante, appoggiato su una mensola lì vicina.  
“Procederemo come il solito. Niente deve turbare la routine della scuola.”  
La donna non trovò nulla da obiettare e si alzò legnosa, salutando deferente prima di uscire.  
Silver tirò un sospiro di sollievo: in definitiva era andata bene.  
Gli altri colloqui furono piuttosto semplici; nessuno osò controbattere e l’unico che diede qualche problema fu Hagrid che, alla vista di Emerald, si mise a piangere come una fontana e sbiascicò parole senza senso, mentre si soffiava rumorosamente il naso nel fazzoletto grande come un lenzuolo.  
Per ultimo avevano tenuto il professor Lupin, pensando che sarebbe stato il più impegnativo.  
L’uomo entrò con la sua tipica faccia emaciata e con i soliti vestiti dimessi.   
Silver un tempo aveva odiato quegli evidenti segni di povertà, e la natura ferina dell’uomo, ma adesso la cosa gli era del tutto indifferente; l’unica cosa che contava era che svolgesse al meglio il suo compito.  
Quando l’uomo si fu seduto, silenziosamente, Silver gli porse i fogli del programma:  
“E’ il programma di studi, dovrebbe controllarlo e confermare che sia adeguato.”  
Lupin lanciò solo uno sguardo in direzione di Emerald, prima di concentrarsi sul foglio.   
Durante la lettura si fermò diverse volte, alzando gli occhi e spostandoli dall’uno all’altro dei ragazzi.  
Alla fine appoggiò i fogli e si raddrizzò:  
“Quello che mi avete dato è un programma che porterà, gli studenti dei MAGO, a una piena formazione da Auror, ne siete coscienti?” chiese con voce vagamente sorpresa.  
“Ne siamo perfettamente consapevoli.” Rispose Emerald “Quello che vogliamo sapere, da lei, è se sia fattibile. Forse il programma potrebbe essere troppo avanzato, per gli studenti?”  
Lupin lo fissò, con uno sguardo che si sarebbe potuto descrivere come affettuoso:  
“Per alcuni studenti sicuramente no, ma non so in quanti potrebbero farcela.”  
“Ci basta sapere che, per gli studenti motivati e interessati, il programma è attuabile.” Rispose Silver gelido. “Ha delle domande, Professore?”  
“Solo una. Perché lo fate? Perché avete accettato di farlo?”  
I ragazzi non sapevano, esattamente, a cosa si riferisse la domanda, ma fecero finta che il professore volesse sapere della loro carica all’interno della scuola, ed Emerald rispose, con una punta di orgoglio:  
“Perché siamo i più qualificati per gestire questa scuola, e siamo gli unici che possano garantire che l'insegnamento continui senza… incidenti.”  
Lupin lo osservò per un lungo momento, prima di replicare:  
“Intendo perché fate questo per… Lui!”  
Emerald lo guardò con pietà, poi rispose con voce dolce:  
“Perché lui è il Padrone e noi siamo i suoi Mastini, è ovvio.”  
L’uomo non sembrava intenzionato a desistere:  
“Voi non siete dei cani, voi siete persone!” Disse quasi scandalizzato e, a quelle parole, entrambi i ragazzi ridacchiarono, prima che Emerald precisasse:  
“Lei è solo un randagio, professore. Voi tutti lo siete e, di conseguenza, non sapete di cosa state parlando. Ci dispiace per voi ma le cose stanno così. Noi siamo i favoriti del Padrone.” La sua voce era piena di pietà malcelata. “E adesso può andare, professore.”  
Lupin si alzò e se ne andò, con uno sguardo triste negli occhi.

Era stata una giornata lunga e gli animaletti ebbero solo il tempo per un rapido amplesso, che li lasciò non del tutto soddisfatti, prima di dirigersi verso la Sala Grande per lo smistamento.  
La Sala Grande era ancora vuota, eccettuato per i professori che si stavano cominciando a sedere.   
Emerald e Silver si diressero ai loro scranni, camminando appaiati, i fianchi che si sfioravano mentre camminavano.  
I professori interruppero le loro conversazioni, e li osservarono avanzare, finché non furono seduti e, dopo pochi minuti, gli studenti cominciarono ad arrivare.  
All’inizio alcuni dei ragazzi, presi dalle chiacchiere e dalle conversazioni, non notarono i nuovi occupanti del tavolo alto, ma ci volle poco perché tutti gli occhi fossero intensamente puntati sui due ragazzi.  
I Mastini continuarono a fissare dritto davanti a sé, come se fossero delle statue di sale, senza degnare nessuno di attenzione.  
Il tavolo dei Grifondoro, e quello dei Serpeverde, erano ovviamente quelli da cui si alzava il vociare più rumoroso, ma anche gli altri due tavoli non sembravano da meno.  
Nemmeno la professoressa McGranitt, che annunciava l’ingresso dei nuovi studenti che sarebbero stati Smistati da lì a breve, riuscì a far tornare il silenzio nella Sala Grande.  
I bambini del primo anno erano più terrorizzati del solito e il Cappello Parlante, una volta posto sul suo sgabello, non intonò nessuna strofa ma rimase invece muto, in attesa.  
Lo smistamento cominciò ma gli applausi, che di solito davano il benvenuto ai nuovi studenti nelle loro Case, erano piuttosto fiacchi e poco convinti.  
La serata proseguì con la cena ma, al posto dei soliti allegri schiamazzi, si sentiva solo un sordo ronzio di conversazioni soffocate.  
Tutti stavano aspettando il discorso d’inizio anno, anche se nessuno sapeva davvero chi lo avrebbe tenuto.  
Dopo la cena si alzò in piedi il professor Piton, come aveva concordato quel pomeriggio con Emerald e Silver.  
“Benvenuti a un nuovo anno a Hogwarts. Come potete vedere abbiamo dei nuovi professori, Il Professor Lumacorno” disse indicando il collega al suo fianco “sarà il vostro nuovo insegnante di Pozioni, poiché io sarò invece il vostro insegnante di Arti Oscure” a queste parole si sollevò una specie di gemito, subito placato, e Piton continuò “Mentre il professor Lupin, che probabilmente molti di voi ancora ricordano, tornerà a ricoprire il ruolo d’insegnante di Difesa dalle Arti Oscure.”  
Piton fece una pausa, per controllare che la sala fosse in ascolto:  
“Ora devo darvi alcune comunicazioni importanti. Come tutti voi sicuramente sapete, il Signore Oscuro è attualmente Preside della scuola ma, come potete vedere, non è qui, al momento.”  
Tutti gli occhi andarono al seggio vuoto al centro del tavolo, e molti studenti rabbrividirono.  
“Il Signore Oscuro sarà raramente a Hogwarts, lasciando la supervisione della scuola ai suoi collaboratori più fedeli, i suoi Mastini.” Disse mentre Emerald e Silver si alzarono in piedi.  
La Sala esplose in una ridda di commenti, mentre dal tavolo dei Grifondoro una voce femminile quasi urlò:  
“Non è possibile!”.  
Piton sbatté, con forza, una mano sul tavolo e ottenne nuovamente il silenzio.  
“I supervisori non amano essere disturbati, di conseguenza nessuno studente dovrà mai rivolgere loro la parola, se non dopo essere stato interpellato, sono stato chiaro?”  
Di nuovo ci fu un vociare insistente, e la professoressa McGranitt si accostò al professor Piton.  
Scambiarono alcune frasi, dopodiché la donna prese la parola e, di nuovo, la sala si mise in ascolto:  
“Come avrete notato, non ci sono stati cambiamenti rilevanti tra lo staff della scuola e, come sempre, faremo tutto il possibile per mantenere Hogwarts sicura per tutti voi. Sappiamo cosa state pensando, ma è davvero necessario che seguiate le istruzioni alla lettera. Nessuno di voi, se non interpellato, dovrà, per nessun motivo, rivolgere la parola ai nostri supervisori. Sono stata chiara?”  
La Sala rimase quasi completamente in silenzio, e la donna congedò gli studenti con le solite istruzioni di seguire i Prefetti verso le Sale Comuni.  
Emerald e Silver, silenziosi e immobili, osservarono i ragazzi sciamare via, e Silver, per un breve momento, ricordò con chiarezza che, un tempo, era stato anche lui una di quelle povere creature tremanti e confuse.


	3. Il preside

Gli animaletti tornarono nel loro appartamento, sfiniti.  
La giornata era stata lunga e le successive avrebbero potuto essere peggiori.  
Sul grande letto del Padrone videro un enorme serpente, che sibilò nella loro direzione, ed Emerald di colpo cominciò a svestirsi in tutta fretta.  
Silver, anche se non aveva compreso cosa stesse dicendo Nagini, lo imitò senza indugio, chiedendo:  
“Che cosa ti ha detto?”  
“Non l’hai sentita?” rispose Cucciolo interrogativo.  
“Non parlo il Serpentese. Nessuno lo parla, a parte tu e il Padrone.” Rispose Silver che, per un attimo, ricordò esattamente come faceva a saperlo: rammentò il Club dei Duellanti e il loro scontro, ma gli sembrò che, quella memoria, appartenesse a qualcun altro.  
Cucciolo rifletté un attimo e poi rispose:  
“Il Padrone sta arrivando. Ha mandato Nagini perché fossimo pronti per quando arriva.”  
Silver era tutto meno che eccitato, dopo la lunga giornata, ma il solo pensiero del Padrone gli provocò una fitta allo stomaco e diventò immediatamente duro come il marmo.  
Corse nella sua stanza, abbandonando i vestiti e cercando freneticamente la sua coda, senza trovarla.  
“Cucciolo! Dov’è la mia coda?” Chiese in preda al panico.  
Emerald rise alle sue spalle, e Silver sentì qualcosa premergli contro le natiche. Subito allargò le gambe e si chinò in avanti, per accogliere il grosso fallo.  
Da quando era diventato l’animaletto del Padrone, non aveva più passato tanto tempo senza la coda e, adesso, gli sembrò quasi che il fallo fosse in qualche modo più grosso, e il pensiero dell’enorme cazzo del suo Padrone quasi lo fece sbavare.  
“Sembra più grosso, vero?” commento Cucciolo con uno sguardo malizioso, e Silver gemette appena.  
Entrambi si misero carponi e corsero alla porta, assumendo la posizione corretta.  
Non sapevano in che modo sarebbe arrivato il Padrone, se con una Passaporta o via camino, così rimasero indecisi per un momento, attanagliati dalla paura di sbagliare.  
Poi videro le fiamme farsi verdi e, rapidi, si avvicinarono al camino, vogliosi e uggiolanti.  
Il Padrone entrò nella stanza scuotendosi di dosso la cenere e i suoi animaletti, incuranti, gli si lanciarono ai piedi per leccare i suoi stivali.  
Il Padrone li fermò con un gesto e loro si bloccarono, scodinzolanti, gli occhi spalancati e scintillanti rivolti al suo volto.  
Il Padrone si chinò a baciarli e lo fece più a lungo del solito, assorbendo da loro ogni informazione che poteva servirgli. Alla fine commentò:  
“Vedo che non vi ho dato abbastanza preavviso, e così non avete fatto in tempo a lavarvi. Avete addosso l’odore di troppe persone, e non mi piace.”  
Gli animaletti chinarono il capo, in segno di costernazione, e guairono affranti.  
“Su, fate i bravi, adesso. Voglio parlare con Severus e poi mi dedicherò a voi.” Così dicendo si toccò il braccio e convocò il suo Mangiamorte.  
Gli animaletti si agitarono ai suoi piedi e lui, magnanimamente, disse:  
“Potete accontentarvi tra voi per un poco. So che a Severus non dispiacerà la vista.”  
Emerald subito si voltò verso Silver e lo spinse verso il pavimento, salendogli sopra il petto e offrendogli il membro duro da succhiare.  
Il Padrone li guardò soddisfatto e si sedette alla sua grande scrivania.  
Il professore di Arti Oscure busso solo un istante dopo, segno che, quando aveva sentito la convocazione, non era nei sotterranei ma sicuramente più vicino, forse di ronda nei corridoi.  
L’uomo entrò e, per un infinitesimale secondo, il suo sguardo cadde sui ragazzi avvinghiati, poi serrò le mascelle e s’inchinò al suo Signore.  
“Avanti Severus, dimmi com’è andata la giornata.”  
Il rapporto fu preciso e dettagliato, e il Signore Oscuro ne parve compiaciuto.  
Quando alla fine lo congedò, Emerald e Silver si erano reciprocamente soddisfatti, e si erano rannicchiati sul pavimento ai piedi del loro Padrone.

Quando Severus uscì dalla stanza sospirò impercettibilmente, scendendo le scale.  
Nel corridoio di sotto trovò la professoressa McGranitt, che stava controllando i corridoi con lui quando era stato convocato.  
La donna lo osservò attentamente:  
“Lui è qui, quindi.” Non era una domanda ma Piton annuì ugualmente, poi rispose:  
“E sarà qui ogni notte, immagino. Difficilmente rimarrà davvero assente dalla scuola.”  
La professoressa chiese incerta:  
“Che cosa vuoi dire? Credevo che non avesse tempo, per Hogwarts, e…”  
Piton la interruppe:  
“Non ne ha, e inoltre sa che la sua presenza nella scuola scatenerebbe il panico sia tra alcuni studenti sia tra molti genitori, quindi probabilmente non lo vedremo in Sala Grande, sempre che non succeda qualcosa di grave.”  
Minerva lo osservò corrucciata:  
“Allora perché fare ritorno qui?”  
Piton trovava davvero difficile cercare di spiegare la cosa e, in verità, era anche piuttosto imbarazzato, sia dai fatti in sé, sia dal doverli spiegare a quella particolare professoressa.  
“Minerva, torna per loro! Per controllare i suoi… i ragazzi.” Piton stava per dire ‘cani’ ma si era corretto all’ultimo, immaginando la reazione che avrebbe potuto avere la donna, a quell’appellativo.  
La professoressa McGranitt corrugò la fronte, pensierosa:  
“Vuoi dire che non ha davvero piena fiducia in loro? Vuoi dire che potrebbero… liberarsi dal suo controllo e…”  
Piton quasi ringhiò, irritato:  
“Voglio dire,” cominciò con tono duro “che non lascerà passare una notte senza fare sesso con loro, se può evitarlo, questo voglio dire!” La voce gli era uscita stridula, e abbassò gli occhi per non vedere l’orrore in quelli della collega, che si era portata le mani alla bocca.  
“Tu... tutte le notti?” chiese lei in un sussurro agghiacciato, e Piton rispose sprezzante:  
“E anche i giorni, se non avesse altro da fare.” A questo punto alzò gli occhi, vide le lacrime di quella donna che così difficilmente si lasciava andare, e perse il controllo in preda a un moto rabbioso:  
“Ed è inutile che tu pianga per loro! Quelli non sono Potter e Malfoy più di quanto tu sia questo gargoyle!”  
La donna posò gli occhi sulla figura di pietra al suo fianco e poi, quasi in un singhiozzo, disse:  
“Eppure sono loro… deve esserci una parte di loro…”  
Piton era furente e non sapeva nemmeno esattamente perché.  
Odiava tutto quello che era successo, odiava il Signore Oscuro e soprattutto odiava i suoi Mastini.  
Trovava insopportabile vederli strisciare ai piedi del loro Padrone per poi guardare tutti, soprattutto lui, dall’alto in basso, come se fossero nullità, ma quello che davvero odiava, e che non poteva perdonarsi, era di non essere riuscito a impedire quello che era successo: avrebbe dovuto proteggere il figlio di Lily e, ora che sapeva di aver fallito, la rabbia era ovunque, e la sua risposta uscì sgarbata e sprezzante:  
“Non essere sciocca. Quei due sono completamente assoggettati al Signore Oscuro! Tu non li hai visti come li ho visti io! Lo spettacolo in Sala Grande, l’altra sera, non è niente per loro! Sono… sono degli animali! Strisciano ai piedi del Signore Oscuro e lasciano che lui li tratti come preferisce! Merlino! Dormono ai piedi del suo letto e mangiano dal pavimento solo per compiacerlo! Smaniano davanti a lui come cani in calore! Tu davvero non ne hai idea!”  
Nel suo sfogo Severus aveva dipinto un quadro impietoso, e preciso, della situazione, e la donna gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò senza una parola.

Gli animaletti erano in estasi: il loro padrone evidentemente riteneva che avessero fatto un buon lavoro e, per ricompensarli, si spogliò davanti a loro e lasciò che ammirassero la sua dura virilità pronta a scoparli.  
Qualunque cosa avesse fatto, adesso era ancora più grosso, ed Emerald e Silver cominciarono a sbavare, incapaci di controllarsi.  
“Sapevo che vi sarebbe piaciuta la sorpresa. Allora, vediamo, chi vorrebbe averlo per primo?”  
Entrambi gli animaletti si avvicinarono uggiolanti, sperando di essere scelti:  
“Oh, siete entrambi bravi, ma l’idea di Silver di girare senza la coda mi piace. Quando io arriverò, voi sarete più stretti per me e, per questo, comincerò da Silver.”  
Cucciolo guaì affranto, e il padrone lo accarezzò sul capo per consolarlo:  
“Su, non fare così, lo avrai subito dopo.”  
L’animaletto parve tranquillizzarsi, e il Padrone si sedette sulla sua sedia.  
“Adesso alzati, Silver, e vieni qua a impalarti su questo grosso cazzo. Voglio guardarti bene in faccia, mentre te lo prendi tutto in quel tuo bel culo.”  
Silver si alzò e si avvicinò al Padrone che, con un gesto rapido, gli afferrò la coda e gliela tolse, prima che lui si collocasse davanti al Padrone e, lentamente, si lasciasse scendere su quella meravigliosa asta durissima, gemendo e sbavando.  
Il Padrone lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo fece affondare fino in fondo, di colpo, e l’animaletto ansimò forte, in preda ad un orgasmo incontrollabile.  
Il suo seme cadde sullo stomaco del padrone, che non se ne curò, e cominciò a farlo muovere al ritmo che preferiva, ogni volta riportandolo in alto, fin quasi a uscire da lui, per poi impalarlo sempre più in profondità.  
Cucciolo osservava masturbandosi e uggiolando, in preda alla frenesia e alla voglia di provare quel membro enorme.  
Quando arrivò il suo turno, il Padrone lo fece chinare bocconi, sulla scrivania, e lo prese da dietro, con spinte violente e feroci che lo fecero impazzire dal piacere.  
Quale che fosse il nuovo incantesimo, che il Padrone aveva operato su di sé, o forse su di loro, l’effetto li aveva ridotti a un ammasso di desiderio, incapaci di mantenere alcun genere di controllo.  
Dopo averli scopati entrambi il Padrone si mise nel letto, per riposare, ma si avvide che i suoi cani erano ancora così arrapati da non essere in grado di restare fermi, e si stavano ingroppando ferocemente tra loro, ai piedi del letto.  
Li redarguì e li minacciò di mettere a entrambi l’anello al cazzo, se non avessero smesso immediatamente.  
Silver ed Emerald si bloccarono di colpo e si misero buoni, come le ubbidienti bestiole che erano, ma la loro eccitazione non accennò a diminuire e, dopo poco, il Padrone, mosso a pietà, li fece salire sul letto, li scopò di nuovo e, alla fine, allargò i falli attaccati alle loro code fino a eguagliare il suo nuovo e grosso membro, prima di infilarglieli nel culo e osservare compiaciuto i suoi animaletti che agitavano le code, felici e appagati.


	4. Primo giorno di lezioni

Il giorno seguente, durante la colazione, i Mastini del Signore Oscuro non si fecero vedere in Sala Grande, e gli studenti cominciarono a mormorare non troppo sommessamente.  
Al tavolo dei Grifondoro, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley mostravano profonde occhiaie, come se avessero passato la notte svegli, per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo al loro amico, che credevano morto. Non erano i soli, poiché anche i gemelli e Ginny Weasley avevano volti altrettanto cupi e tirati.  
Al tavolo dei Serpeverde, invece, si poteva sentire diversi figli di Mangiamorte sparlare di Draco che, chissà come, era riuscito a entrare nelle grazie del Signore Oscuro, nonostante la sua famiglia lo avesse più volte scontentato. Theodore Nott continuava a dire a tutti che avrebbe chiesto a Draco come aveva fatto, alla prima occasione… dopotutto dubitava che il divieto di parlare con i Mastini riguardasse anche i Serpeverde, giusto?  
Il primo giorno di lezioni cominciò, e ancora nessuno aveva visto né Potter né Malfoy, e stavano girando le ipotesi più fantasiose, su dove i due avessero passato la notte.  
Alcuni dicevano nella Camera dei Segreti, mentre altri proponevano da qualche parte nei sotterranei.  
Inoltre rimaneva il fatto che Potter fosse apparso al fianco di Malfoy, e che i due sembrassero riuscire a sopportarsi, e anche questo era un fatto del tutto nuovo e inusuale, senza parlare del fatto che Potter non avrebbe di certo dovuto essere al servizio del Signore Oscuro… ma forse era sotto Imperius, dicevano i più, mentre i Serpeverde, sghignazzando, proponevano che alla fine avesse semplicemente capito qual’era la parte giusta in cui stare.  
La realtà era che gli animaletti se l’erano presa comoda e, dopo che il Padrone li aveva lasciati, quella mattina, si erano concessi ancora qualche ora di sonno, una colazione abbondante, una sessione mattutina di sesso e un lungo bagno.  
Avevano deciso che, almeno il primo giorno, potevano fare con calma, così scesero dai loro appartamenti quando ormai le lezioni erano cominciate.  
Si misero al passo insieme, i fianchi che si sfioravano appena e le bacchette in mano: si aspettavano dei problemi e non volevano farsi trovare impreparati.  
La prima aula in cui entrarono fu quella di Pozioni, dove il professor Lumacorno stava dando lezione agli studenti del sesto anno di Tassorosso e Corvonero.  
Era una classe MAGO, ma gli studenti erano piuttosto numerosi, segno che il professore aveva standard meno rigidi di quelli del suo predecessore.  
Per un attimo tutti si bloccarono, e si girarono verso di loro, ma il professore richiamò l’attenzione della classe e continuò la lezione.  
Gli studenti parvero del tutto deconcentrati e anche i Corvonero, di solito piuttosto ligi allo studio, sembrarono presi in contropiede.  
Molti di loro si giravano continuamente, per vedere cosa stessero facendo Malfoy e Potter, i quali però se ne rimasero semplicemente in piedi, in fondo all’aula, come a voler controllare che tutto procedesse nel migliore dei modi.  
Silver notò una ragazza che guardava verso di loro con occhi sgranati e quando, finito di mescolare la sua pozione, fece per imbottigliarla, le sue mani tremavano tanto che la bottiglietta le sfuggi, e si sarebbe di sicuro infranta a terra, se Silver non l’avesse intercettata con un piccolo incantesimo silenzioso.  
La ragazza si girò di scatto e, quando vide che era Malfoy ad avere la bacchetta alzata, semplicemente si rimangiò un ringraziamento e si girò di scatto.

La classe successiva che visitarono fu quella del professor Vitious, che in quel momento teneva lezione al primo anno di Grifondoro.  
Di nuovo il loro ingresso sollevò una ridda di sussurri ma il professore, non senza qualche sforzo, riportò il silenzio e continuò la lezione come se nulla fosse.  
Un ragazzino, che era seduto nell’ultima fila, abbastanza vicino a dove i Mastini si erano fermati, al fianco della porta, continuava a sbagliare il semplice incantesimo che stava provando.  
Era un incantesimo di levitazione e, al decimo disastroso tentativo, sembrò che il giovane studente volesse mettersi a piangere.  
Forse la classe era dispari, o forse lui era timido e non conosceva ancora nessuno, ma quale che fosse la ragione era in banco da solo ed Emerald, dopo un rapido sguardo d’intesa con Silver, si staccò dal muro e si sedette accanto a lui.  
Il ragazzino sussultò, mordendosi la lingua per non urlare, e diverse teste si girarono verso di loro, compreso il professor Vitious, che per un attimo rimase con la bacchetta alzata, come a voler tentare di proteggere il suo studente, in caso di bisogno.  
Emerald li fissò e, con voce mortalmente gelida, disse:  
“Rimettetevi al lavoro.”  
Alcuni si girarono di scatto ma altri continuarono a voltarsi rapidamente, per vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Emerald li ignorò, e sorrise al ragazzino al suo fianco con fare incoraggiante.  
Poi, molto lentamente, per non spaventarlo, gli afferrò la mano e gli fece ripetere il gesto esatto dell’incantesimo, diverse volte.  
“Ora prova da solo, e ricorda di dire la formula nel modo giusto, con la O di Leviosa bella aperta.”  
Il ragazzino, che all’inizio aveva tremato come una foglia, ora, vedendo che non era successo niente di terribile, si era calmato e, dopo aver preso un bel respiro, ritentò l’incantesimo.  
La sua piuma si sollevò solo di qualche pollice, e lui subito emise un verso entusiasta e si girò per ringraziare Emerald, sorridendo, prima di portarsi la mano alla bocca, terrorizzato, per essersi accorto troppo tardi di aver parlato senza il suo permesso.  
Emerald sorrise e gli disse in un sussurro:  
“Per questa volta farò finta di non averti sentito, ma tu non farlo più.” Poi si alzò, dando al ragazzino un leggero scappellotto sulla nuca.

Quando attraversarono la Sala Grande, per raggiungere il tavolo dei professori, l’iniziale silenzio si fece così profondo che si sarebbe potuto sentire camminare una formica, ma subito dopo un coro di sussurri si alzò da ogni dove.  
Dal tavolo dei Serpeverde si sentì la voce di Nott, che quasi gridò il nome di Draco.  
Silver lo sentì benissimo ma non si girò nemmeno: se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe dovuto punire il ragazzo ma lui e Cucciolo avevano deciso, di comune accordo, di cercare di essere tolleranti, almeno per le prime settimane, per dare agli studenti il tempo di abituarsi al nuovo stato di cose.  
Arrivati al tavolo, si sedettero ai loro posti e si misero a mangiare in silenzio.  
Non ci furono altri incidenti e, dopopranzo, i Mastini fecero per ritirarsi nei loro appartamenti, perché ormai erano in giro per la scuola da ore, e la loro tolleranza era al limite.  
I ragazzi erano davvero eccitati, e avevano un disperato bisogno di fare sesso immediatamente.   
Purtroppo non ebbero fortuna e, appena fuori dalla Sala Grande, incontrarono Theodore Nott, ancora convinto di poter parlare con Silver da pari a pari, come se fosse ancora Draco Malfoy, il suo vecchio compagno di classe.  
Il Serpeverde si avvicinò a loro spavaldo e, con un ghigno stampato in faccia, disse:  
“Bene, bene, Draco, questa ce la devi proprio spiegare! Come hai fatto a…”  
Pur con tutti i loro buoni propositi, sul cercare di essere tolleranti, il ragazzo aveva avuto un pessimo tempismo ed Emerald sollevò la bacchetta senza nemmeno smettere di camminare mentre Silver, abbastanza certo di quello che sarebbe successo, lo imitò.  
Nott cadde a terra, schiantato, e il gruppo di compagni, che erano rimasti un passo indietro, ammutolirono immediatamente, mentre un paio di ragazze poco distanti cominciavano a urlare.  
Gli animaletti non si fermarono nemmeno e tornarono rapidamente nei loro appartamenti.  
Quando ricomparvero, durante la prima lezione di Arti Oscure che si fosse mai tenuta a Hogwarts, la storia di Nott aveva già fatto il giro tra gli studenti e questa particolare classe, un terzo anno di Serpeverde e Corvonero, lanciò qualche occhiata ma tenne la bocca ben chiusa.  
Piton li osservò posizionarsi in fondo alla classe ma decise di ignorarli, sperando con tutto il cuore che riuscissero a non fare niente d’inappropriato, durante la sua lezione.  
Ci riuscirono e poi si spostarono nelle serre, per assistere alla lezione del secondo anno di Grifondoro e Tassorosso.  
Durane la lezione, piuttosto noiosa in realtà, Silver prese una risoluzione.  
Quel giorno Nott aveva pagato per la sua imprudenza e, adesso, i ragazzini sembravano tutti piuttosto terrorizzati da loro, e questo non era di certo un bene.  
Il fatto era che Silver sapeva che quello era solo l’inizio: quel giorno aveva fatto in modo che lui e Cucciolo visitassero solo classi poco problematiche ma era sicuro che, presto, i vecchi amici di Potter, coraggiosi e stupidi Grifondoro com’erano, avrebbero cercato di parlargli.  
Un tempo aveva odiato quei ragazzi ma, adesso, provava per loro solo una specie di pena, e sentiva anche uno strano bisogno di proteggerli.  
Era per questo che il Padrone li aveva mandati lì dopotutto, per proteggere quegli studenti, tutti, nessuno escluso.  
Così, alla fine delle lezioni, Silver seguì Cucciolo fino ai loro appartamenti e, dopo essersi scopati con furia senza nemmeno finire di spogliarsi, il biondo aveva spiegato al compagno i suoi timori, e come intendeva procedere.  
Emerald aveva annuito e aveva detto che era la cosa migliore, così Silver era uscito da solo, lasciando Cucciolo a un nuovo libro di potenti maledizioni.

Silver era sceso lentamente, riflettendo su dove andare.   
Alla fine decise di cominciare dalla biblioteca, dove la mezzosangue Granger sembrava praticamente mettere radici, da quello che ricordava.  
Al suo passaggio gli studenti nei corridoi ammutolirono e si fecero da parte rapidamente, con solo rare eccezioni.  
Silver non se ne curò e, quando si affacciò alla biblioteca, vide che la sua intuizione era stata esatta.  
Granger era lì.   
La ragazza era sola e Silver trovò strana, la cosa, ma poi pensò che non in tanti avrebbero voluto cominciare a studiare, così intensamente, già dal primo giorno, e quasi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.  
Si avvicinò molto lentamente, dando a tutti i presenti il tempo di notarlo e di ammutolire, allontanandosi, anche se, una volta che fu chiaro verso chi era diretto, qualche studente curioso rimase a guardare da una distanza di sicurezza.  
La mezzosangue non si era accorta di nulla, assorta nel suo libro, o più probabilmente nei suoi pensieri, e Silver, quando fu vicino al tavolo, si schiarì la voce.  
La ragazza sollevò la testa di scatto e, quando lo vide, la sua mano corse istintivamente alla bacchetta.  
Silver disse solo, con voce gelida:  
“Non lo fare. Chiudi i tuoi libri e seguimi.”  
La ragazza rimase immobile per un tempo che parve lunghissimo, poi abbassò appena la testa in segno di assenso e rimise bacchetta e libri nella borsa, prima di alzarsi.  
Draco si allontanò, e lei fece per mettersi al suo fianco, ma lui si bloccò e si girò appena, squadrandola da testa a piedi:  
“Nessuno cammina al mio fianco. Seguimi restando un paio di passi indietro, e cerca di essere abbastanza furba da non cercare di colpirmi alle spalle.”  
La ragazza aprì la bocca per ribattere ma Silver si voltò e ripartì, senza dargliene il tempo. Sentiva i passi di lei alle sue spalle, e andava bene così.  
Andò dritto al gargoyle che un tempo portava all’ufficio di Silente, e che si spostò non appena lo vide arrivare.  
Quando furono arrivati Silver si sedette, senza aspettare, sul lato destro della lunga scrivania: l’arredamento era molto cambiato e, del vecchio Preside, non restava più nulla; anche i quadri erano stati rimossi.  
Adesso la stanza sembrava una grande biblioteca, con scaffali e scaffali di libri e, al centro, il lungo tavolo da cui, a una sommità, dominava un grande scranno di legno intagliato.  
Hermione si sedette e fissò Silver con odio.  
Lui sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma cercò di usare un tono piuttosto rilassato, per mettere a suo agio la ragazza.  
“Ti ho fatta venire qua per parlarti di Potter.”  
La ragazza sussultò appena, stringendo i denti, e Silver aggiunse:  
“Puoi parlarmi, se vuoi.”  
Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo carico d’ira e subito chiese:  
“Che cosa gli è successo? Cosa gli avete fatto?”  
Silver aggrottò la fronte:  
“Io non gli ho fatto proprio niente. Quando l’ho incontrato, lo scorso inverno, era già così.”  
L’odio negli occhi di lei non sembrò placarsi:  
“Così come?”  
Silver avrebbe voluto sospirare. Era difficile.  
“Senti, so che tu mi odi perché pensi che io sia Draco Malfoy, e invece non è così e, allo stesso modo, quello che credi essere il tuo amico Potter, non è lui.”  
La ragazza parve presa in contropiede:  
“Stai… è… Polisucco?”  
“No!” rispose secco Silver esasperato. “No. Io ero Draco Malfoy, ma adesso sono Silver,” disse indicando l’alto collare di cuoio e mettendo in mostra la medaglietta con il suo nome “e quello che tu credi essere Potter, è Emerald. La differenza è che, al contrario di me, lui nemmeno si ricorda più di essere stato Harry Potter, un tempo.”  
La ragazza strepitò:  
“Di cosa stai parlando? Sei impazzito?”  
Silver provava una pietà profonda, per quella ragazza: in fondo, in qualche strano modo, riusciva a capirla. La sua devozione a Potter era simile, anche se in maniera più blanda, a quella che lui provava per il Padrone…  
“E’ stato obliato. Non ricorda nulla, e puoi stare certa che i ricordi non torneranno mai.” E dopo un’esitazione aggiunse “Se ti fa sentire meglio sappi che lui… che noi siamo molto felici.”  
Gli occhi della mezzosangue si riempirono di lacrime e poi, tra i singhiozzi, chiese:  
“Perché? Perché me lo stai dicendo?”  
Silver si era scordato di quanto quella ragazza fosse percettiva, e di quando le spiegazioni semplici non le bastassero mai:  
“Perché tu, o i tuoi amici, prima o dopo vorrete provare a parlargli e lui, o io, dovremo punirvi per questo. Non ci piace, ma lo faremo, perché tutti devono rispettare le regole del Padrone e, dopo, saremo anche più temuti di adesso, e non è quello che vogliamo. Vogliamo che la scuola sia tranquilla e che non succedano incidenti, e sarà più facile se gli studenti non cominceranno a scappare terrorizzati, quando ci vedono arrivare.”  
La ragazza estrasse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si asciugò le lacrime, cercando di ricomporsi un minimo.  
“Posso parlargli… adesso? Qui non ci vedrebbe nessuno e, se me ne concedi il permesso…”  
Silver se lo era aspettato e annuì:  
“Sì, ma prima devi promettermi che, dopo, non ci proverai di nuovo, e convincerai i tuoi amici a fare altrettanto.”  
Lei abbassò la testa:  
“Farò del mio meglio…”  
“Mi basta.” Disse Silver alzandosi, e allontanandosi verso la porta nascosta che portava nei loro appartamenti.  
Trovò Cucciolo ancora intento a studiare ma, quando questi lo sentì entrare, alzò gli occhi:  
“Fatto?” chiese curioso.  
“Quasi. Hermione Granger è qui, e vorrebbe parlarti. Ti avevo detto che probabilmente lo avrebbe chiesto.”  
Cucciolo appoggiò il libro e si alzò, dirigendosi verso l’ufficio.  
Al suo ingresso vide che la ragazza quasi trattenne il fiato.  
Emerald si era tolto parte dei vestiti quando era rientrato nelle sue stanze, adesso indossava solo i pantaloni di pelle attillati, che di solito metteva sotto la tunica, e ovviamente l’alto collare di cuoio. Non si era dato pena di rivestirsi, ritenendo che non fosse necessario: in fondo era coperto abbastanza decentemente, e la ragazza non era un’impressionabile studentessa del primo anno.  
Si sedette di fronte a lei, che aveva gli occhi rossi di pianto, e la scrutò attentamente in volto, cercando un barlume di riconoscimento che non venne:  
“Hai il permesso di parlarmi.” Disse alla fine, in tono piatto.  
Lei lo guardò negli occhi e, per un attimo, Cucciolo credette che avrebbe provato a fare qualcosa d’impensabile, come alzarsi e abbracciarlo, ma la ragazza rimase immobile e invece, con voce sottile, chiese:  
“Davvero non sei Harry? Davvero non hai idea di chi io sia?”  
Emerald scosse la testa e rispose pacato:  
“Non sono Harry e davvero non ti ho mai vista, prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico.”  
Lei singhiozzò piano ma asciugò le lacrime nel fazzoletto, con rapidità.  
“Io sono Hermione. Hermione Granger. Sono la tua migliore amica da quando mi hai salvato la vita, il primo anno di scuola… non puoi non ricordarlo!”  
Lui la osservò ancora, cercando di immaginarla più giovane, ma anche questo non servì:  
“Senti, non ho idea di chi tu sia né me ne importa, se non per il fatto che sei una studentessa e che, di conseguenza, sei sotto la mia protezione.”  
Lei provò a protestare ma la voce le uscì flebile:  
“Ma tu sei Harry! Harry Potter!”  
Emerald fece un gesto stizzito con la mano:  
“So chi è Harry Potter, il ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto e tutto il resto. Conosco la storia ma rimane il fatto che non sono io. Se lo fossi dovrei togliermi la vita, con le mie stesse mani, per aver anche solo osato pensare di oppormi al mio Padrone. Lo capisci questo?” chiese quasi con rabbia.  
Emerald odiava, con tutto se stesso, anche il solo pensiero di poter essere stato Harry Potter.   
Silver gli aveva garantito che era così, e lui ringraziava ogni giorno di non doversene ricordare.  
Il suo Padrone aveva preso un corpo, quello di uno stupido ragazzino, e aveva creato Emerald, e lui era immensamente felice così, ed enormemente grato di non doversi ricordare che, quel suo stesso corpo che ogni giorno il Padrone amava e accarezzava, un tempo aveva osato alzare la bacchetta contro di lui.  
La ragazza adesso lo guardava turbata ma comunque cercò di parlare:  
“No, non lo capisco, ma comprendo che tu… non hai idea di chi fossi prima ed io… mi atterrò alle regole e non ti disturberò.”  
“Va bene. Puoi andare, adesso.”  
Hermione si alzò, su gambe malferme, e lasciò l’ufficio.


	5. Delazioni

Il Signore Oscuro, quella notte, fu particolarmente compiaciuto da quello che venne a sapere leggendo la mente dei suoi animaletti.  
Non si era accorto, fino a quel momento, che il suo amato Cucciolo sapeva di essere stato un tempo Harry Potter; probabilmente perché glielo aveva detto il piccolo Malfoy, quando li aveva messi insieme.  
Emerald aveva cercato la storia di Potter, l’aveva trovata e ne provava una profonda angoscia; odiava sapere che il suo Padrone, un tempo, lo aveva visto come un nemico, invece che come il suo adorato Cucciolo.  
Lord Voldemort fece appoggiare i suoi amati animaletti al davanzale della finestra e li prese lì, mentre guardava fuori, nella notte, il parco di Hogwarts che si estendeva davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Si spinse dentro Silver per primo e lo ascoltò gemere e godere; Emerald guaiva per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione, strusciandosi sul suo fianco com’era stato addestrato a fare, supplicando con occhi ardenti di sfrenata voglia.  
Non attese di venire nel culo di Silver, invece lo abbandonò per piegare con forza, sul davanzale, il corpo caldo e malleabile del suo Cucciolo prediletto.  
Gli si conficcò dentro con forza, sentendolo stretto intorno al suo membro che aveva magicamente ingrandito, e lo scopò a lungo e con enorme passione, prima di tornare di nuovo a dedicarsi a Silver.  
Li scambiò tra loro numerose volte, dopo li fece entrare nel suo letto, cosa che raramente concedeva loro, e li toccò carezzevole in ogni anfratto dei loro corpi.  
Una volta che li vide finalmente sfiniti sussurrò a Emerald:  
“Non devi crucciarti del passato, Cucciolo. Io non penso mai a te come a un nemico ma solo come al mio adorato, e di questo devi essere certo.”  
Cucciolo rispose a quelle parole appoggiandogli la testa in grembo e lambendogli la mano con la lingua.  
Poi si rivolse a quello che un tempo era stato Draco Malfoy:  
“E tu Silver, tu che sopporti il fardello delle tue vecchie memorie ma che non te ne lasci dominare, anche tu sei il mio adorato!”  
Silver uggiolò felice, e si appoggiò al petto del Padrone.

Il mattino dopo, quando il Padrone se ne fu andato, Cucciolo guardò Silver in modo strano e poi lo abbracciò stretto:  
“E questo per cosa era?” chiese l’animaletto, curioso.  
“Perché mi spiace per te. Non avevo mai pensato a come deve essere per te… tu, tutta questa gente, la conoscevi; questi studenti… erano tuoi amici.”  
Silver sorrise e prese Emerald per i capelli, infilandogli la lingua in bocca.  
Fu un bacio lungo e stuzzicante, pieno di morsetti leggeri e di un continuo allontanarsi e riprendersi; poi, quando fu finito, Silver commentò:  
“Non devi dispiacerti per me. La maggior parte di questa gente mi piace molto di più adesso, rispetto a prima, e poi… non credo di aver mai avuto un vero amico in tutta la mia vita, prima di te.”  
Cucciolo ci pensò attentamente e poi chiese:  
“Nemmeno un amico? Eppure li conosci… ti ricordi di loro…”  
Silver si adombrò:  
“Alcuni li conosco da sempre, addirittura da quando sono nato, ma nessuno è mai stato mio amico: semplicemente mi stavano intorno perché mio padre era influente. A nessuno importava davvero di me, di come stavo o di come mi sentivo… avevi ragione tu, ero un randagio e nemmeno sapevo di esserlo. Adesso lo so e mi dispiace per loro, anche per quelli che non mi sono mai stati simpatici, prima. Mi dispiace per la loro condizione e questo me li rende più accettabili.”  
Cucciolo aggrottò la fronte e poi commentò:  
“Quella ragazza di ieri, Granger, sembrava davvero preoccupata per me. Era davvero amica di Potter? O gli girava intorno solo perché era famoso?”  
Silver si stupì della domanda: era la prima volta che Cucciolo mostrava interesse per il suo passato.  
“Credo fosse davvero sua amica. Potter era bravo a farsi amici, e sapeva scegliere bene chi frequentare. Per esempio non voleva frequentare Malfoy perché pensava, immagino, che fosse solo uno snob approfittatore e, anche se mi dispiace ammetterlo, aveva ragione.” Spiegò Silver con voce piuttosto distaccata.   
Era strano ma non provava davvero nessuna emozione, come se quello di cui parlava fosse davvero successo a qualcun altro.  
“Era davvero così orribile, questo Malfoy? Voglio dire, quando sei arrivato da me… non mi sei sembrato così male…”  
Silver gli diede una piccola spinta amichevole:  
“Ero terrorizzato! Pensavo che sarei stato torturato e poi ucciso!”  
Emerald lo abbracciò ancora, stretto, e gli sussurrò piano:  
“Eri proprio uno sciocco…”  
Silver sorrise e annuì.

I Mastini presero a seguire ogni giorno lezioni diverse, per controllare che l’insegnamento procedesse normalmente e per imparare a conoscere tutti gli studenti.  
Silver ne ricordava molti ma ovviamente non tutti, ed Emerald non ne conosceva nessuno.  
Volevano conoscere ogni studente al meglio, sapere come si chiamava, chi era la sua famiglia e quale fosse la sua situazione, sia personale che scolastica.  
Sapevano che fuori da Hogwarts c’erano ancora occasionali scontri tra i ribelli e i Mangiamorte, e non volevano, in nessun modo, che gli studenti fossero coinvolti, soprattutto quelli più grandi, che sarebbero stati più soggetti a essere reclutati, nelle file degli uni o degli altri.  
Per questo era importante, per loro, conoscere la situazione di ognuno.  
Dopo le lezioni si ritiravano per qualche tempo nei loro appartamenti per sfogare la loro perenne eccitazione poi, fino all’ora di cena, si aggiravano per i corridoi o per il parco, controllando che tutto procedesse normalmente.  
Dopo che Nott era stato schiantato, nessuno aveva più osato rivolgere loro la parola ma la diffidenza e la paura iniziale, stavano passando.  
In diverse classi si erano seduti con gli studenti, o avevano aiutato durante le lezioni o durante lo studio, e nessuno era stato né torturato né ucciso.   
Gli studenti continuavano a sussurrare al loro passaggio, ma alcuni avevano cominciato quasi a ignorarli, come se stessero diventando una parte del paesaggio, e loro erano soddisfatti di questi miglioramenti.  
Il primo vero incidente avvenne durante la seconda settimana di scuola.  
Le lezioni si erano concluse da un paio d’ore e Silver ed Emerald, dopo essersi ritirati per soddisfare i loro bisogni, stavano scendendo verso il piano terra per controllare che tutto andasse bene.  
Al terzo piano sentirono un rumore sordo provenire da un corridoio laterale, così si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, prima di avviarsi a controllare cosa stesse succedendo.  
Girato l’angolo, la scena che si presentò loro non era certo delle migliori.  
Vincent Tiger e Gregory Goyle stavano picchiando un ragazzino.  
Gli animaletti, che erano sopraggiunti silenziosamente, alzarono le bacchette all’unisono e bloccarono i due bestioni con enorme facilità, prima di correre a controllare il ragazzino, che era a terra e sanguinava da una brutta ferita al volto mentre si teneva la pancia, nel dolore.  
Era stato preso a calci, probabilmente aveva delle costole rotte e forse dell’altro.   
Silver lo prese in braccio con facilità: era piccolo, forse un primo anno, e lui, negli ultimi mesi, era diventato molto più alto e robusto. Al Padrone piaceva che fossero sempre in forma.  
Quando ebbe il ragazzino tra le braccia, si accorse che era quello a cui Cucciolo aveva insegnato l’incantesimo di levitazione.  
“Lo porto in infermeria. Pensi tu a loro?”  
Emerald annuì e Silver vide un terribile lampo di rabbia in quegli occhi di solito così calmi e sereni.  
In quel momento del ‘Cucciolo’ era rimasto ben poco, solo un corpo che si ergeva alto e intimidatorio; anche l’appellativo di ‘Mastino’ sembrava troppo gentile, vista la rabbia incandescente che emanava.  
Emerald alzò la bacchetta molto lentamente, mettendosi davanti ai due studenti immobilizzati in modo che potessero vederlo bene; Silver immaginò che avrebbe dovuto avvertire Madama Chips del fatto che, di lì a poco, avrebbe avuto altri due pazienti.

Il ragazzino si chiamava Marcus Jones e suo padre era un babbano, mentre sua madre era una Avery e la sua famiglia, tutta composta di purosangue piuttosto intransigenti, non aveva preso bene il matrimonio della donna.  
Quando Tiger e Goyle arrivarono in infermeria, un’ora più tardi, Silver non si stupì per niente, vedendo che erano irriconoscibili a causa della grande quantità di sangue che li ricopriva.  
Dietro le barelle, che stavano levitando in avanti trasportando i due bestioni, comparve Emerald, perfettamente lindo e quasi sorridente.  
L’infermiera della scuola non aveva osato parlare con Silver, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte, osservando attentamente ogni cura prestata a Marcus, ma quando si avvicinò a Gregory e Vincent, e cominciò a spogliargli, emise un verso strozzato.  
Entrambi i ragazzi portavano il Marchio Nero sul braccio, ancora chiaramente visibile sotto il rosso cupo del sangue, che aveva cominciato a asciugarsi sulla loro pelle.  
I Mastini del Signore Oscuro uscirono dall’infermeria non prima di aver raccomandato alla donna di chiamarli, non appena il piccolo Grifondoro si fosse svegliato.  
A quel punto si rivolsero a uno dei quadri nel corridoio, a cui dissero di informare tutti gli insegnanti di radunarsi urgentemente nell’ufficio del Preside; c’era bisogno di un’azione immediata.  
La prima ad arrivare fu, prevedibilmente, la professoressa McGranitt e, dal suo volto, traspariva chiaramente lo sforzo sovrumano che stava compiendo per non parlare ai Mastini.  
Quando tutti furono arrivati, Emerald si alzò in piedi ed esordì con voce talmente piatta da sembrare inumana:  
“Un ragazzo del primo anno di Grifondoro, oggi, è stato attaccato e ferito da due Mangiamorte, qui, all’interno della scuola.”  
La notizia sollevò alcuni mormorii ma nessuno si azzardò a fare domande dirette, ed Emerald continuò:  
“Il ragazzino, Marcus Jones, è al momento in infermeria ma si dovrebbe riprendere presto. Non possiamo dire la stessa cosa dei suoi aggressori, che probabilmente dovranno essere ricoverati al San Mungo.”  
I professori stavano quasi trattenendo il respiro, e la McGranitt sembrava sul punto di prendere la parola ma Emerald la prevenne:  
“Professor Piton, sapeva che i suoi studenti, Tiger e Goyle, avevano preso il Marchio Nero?”  
Severus si sentì inquisito da quello sguardo, come se si fosse trovato davanti al Signore Oscuro in persona, ma rispose con voce sicura:  
“No, miei Signori, non lo sapevo.”  
Emerald annuì.  
“Non ne faccio una colpa a lei, professore. L’errore è nostro, avremmo dovuto saperlo. Era nostro compito informarci meglio e non lo abbiamo fatto. Vogliamo assicurare, a tutti voi, che uno sbaglio del genere non si ripeterà.” L’ammissione di colpa del Mastino fu accolta con costernazione, da parte dei più, ma ancora nessuno osò commentare e, una volta che Emerald si fu seduto, Silver prese la parola:  
“Queste sono le bacchette di Tiger e Goyle.” Disse posando gli oggetti sul tavolo “L’espulsione sarà formalizzata questa sera, durante la cena, e vogliamo che sia chiamato chi di dovere per la cerimonia di rottura delle bacchette. Ovviamente i signori Tiger e Goyle non potranno assistervi, dato il loro stato di salute, ma ci teniamo che il resto degli studenti siano tutti presenti, come anche tutto il personale al completo, compresi gli elfi domestici. Qualcuno ha qualcosa da obiettare?”  
I professori si guardarono l’un l’altro e, alla fine, la professoressa McGranitt, che si sentiva un gatto vivo nello stomaco fin da quando era arrivata, esordì:  
“Credo di poter parlare a nome di tutti, dicendo che siamo d’accordo con l’espulsione, ma devo chiederlo: che cosa dirà, il vostro Signore Oscuro, quando saprà che stiamo per togliere la bacchetta a due dei suoi servitori? Potrebbero esserci ripercussioni per la scuola?”  
Silver la guardò in silenzio per un momento, prima di rispondere:  
“Non ce ne saranno, possiamo assicurarvelo.” Poi aggiunse “Noi ora controlleremo che non ci siano altri Mangiamorte tra gli studenti ma, professoressa McGranitt, ci aspettiamo che lei faccia lo stesso. Sarebbe ugualmente grave scoprire che, tra gli studenti, sono presenti ragazzi che fanno parte dell’Ordine della Fenice; se ne renderà conto, spero.”  
La donna sussultò appena, prima di rispondere con voce di ferro:  
“Se anche ci fossero, non vedo che pericolo potrebbero costituire.”  
Emerald la guardò con disgusto e poi, con voce stranamente melliflua, chiese:  
“Mi sta dicendo che, per esempio, se un membro dell’Ordine fosse ucciso, fuori dalla scuola, da un Mangiamorte, e che se, per esempio, entrambe queste persone avessero dei figli che frequentano la scuola, e che sono ugualmente coinvolti nella guerra, non ci sarebbero problemi? Vuole dirmi che i seguaci dell’Ordine sono così gentili, buoni e altruisti, che i loro figli non cercherebbero vendetta, magari attaccando i figli dei Mangiamorte? Mi scuserà, professoressa, ma non le credo. Se è a conoscenza di studenti che hanno preso parte attiva nell’Ordine, lo dica ora. Faremo preparare i documenti per esentarli dalla frequenza obbligatoria alla scuola, e da domani saranno liberi di combattere, e morire, come meglio credono, lontano da qui.”  
La donna strinse le labbra in una sottile linea bianca ma non emise suono.  
Silver la incalzò:  
“Professoressa McGranitt, se sa qualcosa deve dircelo ora, prima che succedano altri incidenti, la cui responsabilità ricadrebbe su di lei.”  
La donna rimase immobile e in silenzio ma il professor Piton intervenne:  
“I gemelli Weasley.” Disse precipitosamente, e Minerva si voltò verso di lui come se fosse stata morsa da un serpente.  
Silver rispose laconico:  
“Bene. Grazie a tutti per la collaborazione. Potete andare.”  
I professori uscirono piuttosto lentamente, provati dalle preoccupanti notizie, ma la professoressa McGranitt si attardò, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, alla fine però si limitò a scuotere la testa.


	6. Un doppio problema

I Mastini avevano commesso un errore ed erano in preda all’angoscia al pensiero della delusione che avrebbero potuto vedere sul volto del loro Padrone.  
Una volta che furono soli, Emerald si aggrappò disperatamente a Silver, supplicando:  
“Scopami. Fallo subito e fallo forte, qui, sul tavolo. Non so come ho fatto a reggere fino ad ora, te lo giuro!” e poi gli sfuggì un gemito che sembrò sospettosamente un singhiozzo.  
Silver non se lo fece ripetere, spinse il suo compagno sul tavolo e, con un colpo di bacchetta, fece scomparire i loro vestiti, gli aprì le natiche e affondò in lui senza indugi.  
Una volta che fu profondamente dentro di lui, si allungò per arrivare al suo orecchio:  
“Ti farò male.” Gli disse secco, e Cucciolo gemette e rispose:  
“Fallo.”  
Silver si mosse con violenza e, a ogni spinta, sentì il corpo di Cucciolo sbattere forte contro il tavolo ma non se ne curò; lo scopò con affondi avidi e violenti.  
Fu un amplesso breve ma entrambi erano troppo angosciati per concedersi qualcosa di più.  
Quando Emerald si rialzò, disse solamente:  
“C’è ancora molto da fare. Dobbiamo cercare questi gemelli Weasley.”  
Silver annuì ed entrambi, una volta rivestiti, uscirono dall’ufficio.  
Trovarono i gemelli al campo da Quidditch che si stavano allenando con la squadra di Grifondoro, e fecero loro un cenno perché scendessero dalle scope.  
Quando tutti i giocatori furono a terra, Emerald disse laconico:  
“Abbiamo bisogno di parlare con Fred e George Weasley, vi attendiamo nell’ufficio del Preside, appena vi sarete cambiati.”  
Non aggiunsero altro e se ne andarono, lasciando i ragazzi piuttosto perplessi.  
Quando i gemelli arrivarono nell’ufficio, mezz’ora più tardi, avevano una faccia del tutto rilassata, come se a loro non potesse succedere nulla di brutto.  
Si sedettero, stranamente tranquilli, e aspettarono in silenzio.  
Silver parlò per primo:  
“Ci è stato comunicato che fate parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, è vero?” chiese senza preamboli.  
Uno dei due, erano del tutto uguali e Silver non riusciva a distinguerli, rispose istantaneamente:  
“Ma certo che no!” e l’altro aggiunse, con un sorriso sghembo:  
“Vi sembriamo due che cercano guai, per caso?”  
Silver avrebbe voluto ridere: certo che erano due che cercavano guai, lo sapevano tutti!   
Comunque, al contrario di loro, lui ed Emerald avevano avuto già abbastanza problemi per quella giornata, quindi di scatto sollevarono le bacchette, avendo già deciso che mentre uno li avrebbe immobilizzati l’altro avrebbe usato la Legilimanzia per scoprire la verità.  
Uno scudo fermò i loro incantesimi, poiché probabilmente i gemelli indossavano un qualche genere di amuleto, e questo diede il tempo a Fred e George di estrarre le bacchette.  
“Non fate qualcosa di sciocco. Per favore.” Disse Emerald con voce quasi supplice.  
Avevano già sbagliato e quella notte, con tutta probabilità, il Padrone li avrebbe puniti.   
Non avrebbe giovato a nessuno se si fossero ritrovati con due studenti morti.  
“Altrimenti cosa?”  
“Ci ucciderete?”  
I gemelli si alternarono nella risposta.  
“Sì, se ci costringerete a farlo.” Rispose Emerald, sperando di distrarli e di dare il tempo a Silver di metter in atto una controffensiva. Non dovette aspettare molto perché Silver alzò le mani, come a volersi mostrare inerme, e puntò invece la bacchetta verso l’alto: subito una forte esplosione colpì il soffitto, facendo staccare pesanti calcinacci, che caddero sui ragazzi.  
I gemelli non si spostarono abbastanza rapidamente e furono parzialmente investiti, soprattutto perché persero tempo lanciando maledizioni sui Mastini.  
Le maledizioni, probabilmente degli Schiantesimi, rimbalzarono su Emerald e Silver grazie agli anelli che il loro Padrone gli aveva donato, mentre uno dei massi più grossi rimase in bilico per un momento, prima di staccarsi e cadere verso la testa del gemello che si trovava sulla destra.  
Emerald deviò la minaccia all’ultimo momento, e il ragazzo rimase illeso, anche se cadde a terra a causa del repentino spostamento. L’altro gemello non era stato così fortunato e un pesante calcinaccio gli bloccava le gambe.  
Dalla bacchetta di Silver uscirono corde argentee che lo legarono strettamente, e lo stesso fece Emerald con l’altro ragazzo, poi fu tutto finito.  
In mezzo alla polvere, che si andava diradando, Silver quasi urlò:  
“Siete due imbecilli! Sareste potuti morire! Non ve ne frega niente, della vostra vita?” Era sinceramente sconvolto, sia per essere stato attaccato sia per aver messo in pericolo due studenti.  
Emerald gli mise una mano sulla spalla, cercando di calmarlo, poi puntò la bacchetta verso il masso che bloccava le gambe al ragazzo sulla sinistra.  
Il gemello gemette forte, e Cucciolo s’inginocchiò al suo fianco, per controllare i danni.  
Una gamba era probabilmente rotta e l’altra era comunque malconcia.  
Lanciò un rapido incantesimo salda ossa e, quando il ragazzo urlò di dolore, il suo gemello strillò:  
“Stronzi! Cosa gli state facendo! La pagherete per questo!”  
Silver si avvicinò a lui con un paio di rapidi passi e gli mollò un manrovescio:  
“Zitto. Gli sta solo aggiustando la gamba, non lo vedi?”  
Il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi e osservò il fratello, che gli fece un segno affermativo, ancora stringendo i denti per il dolore, a conferma che non gli era stato fatto niente di dannoso.  
Silver sollevò i corpi legati dei gemelli con un colpo di bacchetta e li fece levitare nell’altra stanza, lontano da quella distruzione.  
Fred e George lanciarono occhiate curiose all’appartamento, come a voler memorizzare quel posto nuovo e di cui non avevano mai conosciuto l’esistenza, e si sorpresero non poco, quando si ritrovarono adagiati su un comodo divano nella camera di Silver.  
Emerald li seguì con le loro bacchette in mano e, una volta che entrambi i Mastini si furono seduti davanti ai gemelli, entrambi sollevarono le bacchette e usarono la Legilimanzia sui ragazzi Weasley.  
Dopo un attimo si riscossero e li liberarono dalle corde, mentre Silver ammoniva:  
“Non fate mosse stupide, adesso, o peggiorerete la vostra situazione.”  
“Voi fate parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, lo abbiamo visto.” Aggiunse Emerald accusatorio.  
La sola idea, che quei due ragazzi davanti a lui avessero tentato di opporsi al suo amato Padrone, lo rivoltava, ma cercò di mantenere la calma.  
Silver spiegò con voce quasi gentile:  
“Non potete restare a scuola con gli altri. Non sono ammessi né quelli come voi né Mangiamorte. Sarete espulsi con effetto immediato e, domattina, le vostre bacchette saranno spezzate. Dopodiché potrete fare quello che vorrete, ma lontano da qui. Comprendete?”  
I gemelli si guardarono per un attimo, poi uno dei due disse:  
“Perché non ci avete ucciso?”  
Emerald spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto:  
“Noi siamo qui per proteggere gli studenti, non per far loro del male!”  
“Allora perché avete alzato le bacchette su di noi?”  
Silver rispose sprezzante:  
“Dovevamo sapere se stavate mentendo: volevamo solo usare la Legilimanzia, non attaccarvi. E voi ci avete mentito.”  
“E se avessimo risposto sinceramente, che cosa avreste fatto? Ci avreste stretto la mano e ci avreste lasciato andare?”  
Emerald li guardò come se fossero delle bestie rare, mentre Silver continuava:  
“Vi avremmo ugualmente chiesto di allontanarvi dalla scuola, ma senza espellervi e liberandovi dall’obbligo di frequenza. Almeno vi sareste risparmiati l’ignominia di essere cacciati.”  
I gemelli a queste parole sghignazzarono con falsa allegria:  
“Credi che ci importi, di essere cacciati da una scuola il cui Preside è il Signore Oscuro? Non ci saremmo nemmeno venuti, se avessimo potuto scegliere! Nessuno degli studenti lo avrebbe fatto!”  
L’altro gemello guardò Emerald furente e aggiunse:  
“E tu? Davvero è come dice Hermione? Non c’è più niente di Harry, in te? Come puoi permettere tutto questo?”  
Cucciolo li osservò con occhi pieni di compassione, prima di girarsi verso Silver, ignorando la domanda e sussurrando invece al suo compagno:  
“Se li mandiamo là fuori, entreranno nelle file dei ribelli, e saranno morti in una settimana. Lo sai vero?”  
“Morti un tubo! Staremo benissimo, e non è detto che uno di questi giorni non siate voi, a morire!” sbraitò uno dei gemelli ma entrambi i Mastini lo ignorarono e Silver chiese, quasi sottovoce:  
“Credi che dovremmo cercare per loro… un padrone? Credi che potrebbero…?”  
“Sono belli… e tu non eri certo molto più educato di loro, all’inizio.”  
Silver mise un broncio leggero e commentò:  
“Immagino di no… ma chi?”  
Il ragazzo Weasley seduto a destra urlò di nuovo:  
“Noi siamo qui! Non fate finta di non sentirci! Harry, torna in te!”  
Emerald inarcò un sopracciglio, infastidito per essere stato chiamato Harry, e con un rapido gesto schiantò entrambi i ragazzi senza apparente sforzo, prima di continuare:  
“Non so chi… ma potremmo chiedere al Padrone…”  
Silver sgranò gli occhi, orripilato:  
“Stai suggerendo che rimangano con noi?”  
Emerald negò in fretta:  
“Certo che no! Ma il Padrone saprà cosa fare, lo sa sempre… e mi dispiace per loro, così arrabbiati e così irruenti… non sanno nemmeno di sbagliare! Mi fanno pena!”  
Silver osservò i corpi svenuti davanti a lui. Era vero, anche a lui dispiaceva ma aveva un altro dubbio:  
“E se il Padrone si arrabbia? Insomma… non so…”  
Emerald si morse un labbro:  
“Senti, oggi è stato tutto un pasticcio… peggio di così non credo che possa andare…”  
“Vero, ma non mi fiderei che non facciano qualcosa di avventato” disse trasfigurando una grossa poltrona in una gabbia. “Preferisco tenerli rinchiusi, per il momento. E magari dopo, quando arriverà il Padrone, potremmo… tappargli la bocca? Mettere un incantesimo silenziante? Non credo che resteranno zitti…”  
Emerald convenne: era meglio che, le due pesti dai capelli rossi, non avessero modo di parlare, o di essere sentiti.  
Trasferirono i ragazzi nella grossa gabbia e li fecero rinvenire.   
I due cominciarono immediatamente a strepitare ma Cucciolo commentò:  
“Non prendetevela, è solo temporaneo, poi vi libereremo e cercheremo di spiegarvi meglio. Adesso però abbiamo delle cose da fare, e non abbiamo tempo per voi.”

I Mastini del Signore Oscuro presenziarono alla cena nella Sala Grande, e diedero l’annuncio che Tiger e Goyle erano stati espulsi dalla scuola, e che i gemelli Weasley invece avevano ottenuto una dispensa speciale per potersi ritirare.  
I commenti si scatenarono immediatamente ma gli animaletti li ignorarono.  
Dopo la cena la professoressa McGranitt e il professor Vitious si accostarono a loro, schiarendosi la voce per ottenere la loro attenzione.  
“Parlate pure” disse Silver in tono piatto.  
“Volevamo sapere dei gemelli Weasley. Sono saliti da voi e poi nessuno li ha più visti.”  
“Stanno bene.” Rispose Emerald scocciato.   
Silver cercò di tranquillizzare la donna aggiungendo:  
“Non volevamo mandarli fuori dalla scuola immediatamente. Ci sono scontri ovunque e, se vi partecipassero, potrebbero morire… li terremo in un posto sicuro.”  
Nessuno dei due aggiunse altro prima di andarsene, dirigendosi verso l’infermeria per controllare Marcus.  
Madama Chips garantì loro che, il mattino dopo, il ragazzino si sarebbe svegliato e che sarebbe stato come nuovo. Lo stava tenendo sedato perché il sonno, disse lei, era un gran guaritore, e perché, dormendo, non avrebbe sofferto troppo.  
I Mastini annuirono e dissero che sarebbero tornati il mattino successivo, poi corsero nelle loro stanze, pregando che il Padrone non fosse ancora arrivato.  
In realtà Cucciolo aveva chiesto a Nagini di dire al Padrone che sarebbero arrivati tardi, e sperò che il serpente lo avesse fatto davvero.  
A quanto pareva lo aveva fatto e l’appartamento era ancora vuoto, a parte lo strepitio dei gemelli.  
Emerald non aveva mai visto nessuno che parlasse tanto e così senza posa e, infastidito, lanciò un incantesimo silenziante sulla gabbia: fuori era tutto perfettamente silenzioso ma, dall’interno, i ragazzi avrebbero potuto sentire quello che veniva detto.  
“Tra poco il Padrone sarà qui.” Esordì Cucciolo già agitato “e vedremo se possiamo trovare una buona soluzione per voi due… ma così non andate proprio…” e con un ulteriore colpo di bacchetta fece evanescere i vestiti dei due ragazzi e poi li osservò critico, mentre cercavano di coprire la loro nudità.  
Silver si accorse che Cucciolo era innervosito dai due e gli si avvicinò appena:  
“Sono randagi, possono imparare…”  
“Lo spero.” E così dicendo cominciò a spogliarsi.


	7. Una lunga notte

Fred e George erano nei guai.  
Non che fosse una gran novità, per loro, il fatto di essere finiti in una brutta situazione, ma questa volta le circostanze si prospettavano notevolmente peggiori della media.  
Erano disarmati e intrappolati per giunta, in balia di Malfoy e Harry che, però, sembravano tutto meno che i ragazzi che avevano conosciuto.  
Stranamente la situazione non gli era sembrata così grave fino a quel momento: dopotutto si trovavano all’interno della scuola e, presto, qualcuno avrebbe fatto domande sulla loro scomparsa e allora…  
Poi i loro carcerieri, dopo averli lasciati soli per alcune ore, erano tornati e avevano detto che il loro Padrone stava arrivando, e questo poteva solo voler dire che Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato stava per arrivare.  
Come se questo non bastasse, erano stati denudati, probabilmente come anticipazione a un qualche genere di tortura…  
E adesso quei due squilibrati si stavano spogliando proprio lì, davanti a loro.  
Fred e George non poterono fare a meno di notare che Harry e Draco erano eccitati, molto eccitati!  
I due ragazzi restarono nudi, con solo un alto collare di cuoio al collo e… che cosa avevano al capezzolo? Non ne erano certi, ma sembrava un orecchino di un qualche tipo.  
I gemelli si scambiarono un’occhiata imbarazzata, prima che George chiedesse:  
“Senti, anche tu pensi che tutto questo… non annunci niente di buono?”  
Fred porse la mano al fratello:  
“E’ stato un piacere essere tuo fratello, sai, nel caso morissimo stanotte!”  
George gliela strinse ma il gesto, che avrebbe voluto essere scherzoso, in quel momento sembrò grave e Fred aggiunse, in un sussurro:  
“Credi che vogliano… insomma, non mi darebbe fastidio morire, ma sai, essere violentato da dei maschi e poi morire… quello farebbe proprio schifo…”  
George osservò Harry e Draco, che adesso si erano posti davanti al grosso camino, gattoni.  
“Credo che tu possa cominciare a sentirti schifato, allora…”  
“Merda.”  
Poi non dissero altro, perché videro comparire, tre le fiamme del camino che erano virate al verde, la figura terribile del Signore Oscuro.  
Era proprio lui, e loro non lo avevano mai visto da così vicino: il suo volto serpentino era orribile, e le sue vesti nere sembravano fluttuare.  
In netto contrasto videro le carni bianche dei ragazzi, con i deretani rivolti verso di loro.   
Li videro mentre si chinavano a leccare gli stivali di quel mostro, uggiolando come se fossero cani.  
Il Signore Oscuro puntò i suoi occhi rossi sulla gabbia in cui i gemelli erano imprigionati, e loro sostennero quello sguardo irato con il loro miglior cipiglio di sfida.  
Subito dopo videro quel volto serpentino e orribile chinarsi verso Draco, e sollevandogli il volto per baciarlo.  
La scena era rivoltante, soprattutto perché Malfoy sembrava eccitatissimo e gemeva come se non vi fosse niente di meglio al mondo, mentre Fred e George ebbero solo l’impulso di vomitare, a quella vista.  
Poi il Signore Oscuro fece la stessa cosa con Harry e, di nuovo, i gemelli sentirono i gemiti di piacere di quello che un tempo era stato un loro amico, e che adesso sembrava solo un’animale.  
Quando il Signore Oscuro ebbe finito di baciare i ragazzi, che erano ancora a quattro zampe sul pavimento, si rialzò e, avvicinandosi alla gabbia, disse :  
“Vedo che è stata una giornata piuttosto lunga e impegnativa.”  
Ai suoi piedi Harry e Draco si agitarono.  
“No, miei amati, voi siete stati bravi. Avete fatto tutto quello che dovevate e, in parte, è anche colpa mia. Avrei dovuto ricordarmi dei figli di Tiger e Goyle, e avvertire Severus. Comunque va bene così: i loro padri sono scarsamente dotati d’intelletto e, per quanto ho potuto vedere, i figli non sono migliori. Non mi sarebbero comunque stati utili. Non vi preoccupate.”  
E così dicendo accarezzò le teste dei ragazzi, che uggiolarono felici e sollevati.  
Poi si chinò verso la gabbia e osservò attentamente i gemelli, che si sentirono incredibilmente vulnerabili nella loro nudità.  
“Ammetto che questi ragazzi sembrano piacevoli, e capisco il vostro desiderio di proteggerli dalla guerra, ma sono dei traditori, e difficilmente potranno imparare.”   
A Fred e George quelle parole suonarono come una condanna.  
Harry e Draco si mossero inquieti e il Signore Oscuro, dopo un momento di silenzio, aggiunse:  
“Vi do due settimane, se riuscite a educarli almeno un po’, li risparmierò, vi va bene?”  
Draco e Harry cominciarono a leccare le mani del Signore Oscuro, radiosi, e una volta di più i gemelli trovarono rivoltante tutta la scena.  
Erano abbastanza sicuri di non voler vedere altro, ma almeno sembrava che per il momento non sarebbero morti.  
Tu-sai-chi si girò e si diresse verso il grande letto, con i ragazzi al seguito, sempre gattoni.  
Quando si girò, e si sedette sulle coltri, Fred e George poterono vedere che non era più l’Oscuro Signore, o quantomeno sembrava molto diverso.  
La lunga veste fluttuante era scomparsa e, al suo posto, restavano dei normali pantaloni neri e una camicia ugualmente scura, anche se la cosa più sorprendente era il suo volto.  
Era un volto umano, il volto di un uomo di forse quarant’anni molto attraente, se non fosse stato per gli inquietanti occhi rossi.  
Harry si avvicinò a lui carponi, e i gemelli poterono vedere che l’uomo, che era stato il Signore Oscuro, gli permise di slacciargli i pantaloni ed estrarne la virilità.  
Entrambi sbarrarono gli occhi quando videro l’enorme membro, duro ed eretto.   
Era talmente grosso da non sembrare nemmeno vero, eppure Harry e Draco gemettero come se fosse la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo e cominciarono a leccarlo a turno, mugolando.  
I gemelli distolsero lo sguardo, con le guance brucianti d’imbarazzo, ma anche così continuarono a sentire i gemiti e, dopo poco, la curiosità li costrinse a girare nuovamente gli occhi.  
Adesso sia Harry sia Draco erano a quattro zampe sul letto, la faccia premuta contro i cuscini e le braccia sporte indietro mentre, con le mani, entrambi si tenevano le natiche divaricate, gemendo sempre più forte, come a voler esortare l’uomo a scoparli. Nessuno dei tre sembrava minimamente preoccupato di avere Fred e George come pubblico, e i gemelli seguirono la scena a occhi sbarrati.  
L’uomo scelse di cominciare da Harry, così Fred e George videro l’immenso membro scomparire nel culo del ragazzo, che gemette forte, inarcando la schiena.  
L’uomo scopò Harry con colpi lunghi e forti mentre, con una mano, lo teneva per il fianco e gli dava il ritmo, e con l’altra stuzzicava l’ano di Draco, che sembrava emettere versi come se stesse piangendo per la frustrazione.  
George, sebbene sapesse che da fuori non sarebbe stato sentito, abbassò la voce in un sussurro e poi chiese a Fred:  
“Credi che dopo… toccherà a noi?”  
Fred gli afferrò la mano e gliela strinse forse:  
“Merlino, spero davvero di no! E’ rivoltante!”  
Nonostante quelle parole, e nonostante il loro tremito e la loro paura, erano entrambi eccitati e, nudi com’erano, era difficile non notarlo. Entrambi però non ne fecero parola.  
Gli amplessi durarono quelle che a loro sembrarono ore e, alla fine, l’uomo, che ancora faticavano a credere fosse davvero il Signore Oscuro, introdusse senza troppi riguardi dei grossi falli nell’ano dei ragazzi. Fred e George poterono vedere chiaramente che a quegli affari erano attaccate delle lunghe code, che subito cominciarono a muoversi.  
A quel punto Draco e Harry scesero dal letto e si acciambellarono vicini, sul pavimento, sembrando in tutto e per tutto dei cani.  
I gemelli continuarono a osservarli ancora per molto tempo, da una parte affascinati e dall’altra disgustati, prima di cadere in un sonno leggero e pieno di orribili sogni.


	8. Differenza di vedute

Il mattino dopo i gemelli Weasley furono risvegliati dai gemiti di Harry e Draco, che stavano di nuovo subendo l’assalto di quel grosso membro e del loro proprietario, Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato.  
Nell’impietoso chiarore del mattino furono spettatori di ogni più piccolo particolare della scena, cosa che la sera precedente, alla luce soffusa delle candele, gli era stata risparmiata.  
Videro Harry sul pavimento mentre, sdraiato sulla schiena, si masturbava guardando il suo Padrone scoparsi il culo di Draco.  
Draco era steso sul letto di schiena, le gambe sollevate sopra le spalle dell’uomo che stava affondando in lui.  
Fred e George girarono la schiena alla scena, cercando di non ascoltare, ma servì a poco; i gemiti erano alti e chiari e loro si trovarono nuovamente, e con sommo imbarazzo, eccitati, anche se erano certi che non ci fosse davvero niente di stuzzicante, in tutto quello che avevano visto e sentito fino a quel momento.  
Quando i gemiti finirono, loro preferirono in ogni caso rimanere di spalle, a occhi chiusi per non doversi nemmeno vedere, fino ad essere certi che la prova della loro eccitazione fosse sparita; e, anche in quel caso, decisero di non girarsi per non essere testimoni d’altro.  
Sentirono comunque dei movimenti nell’appartamento, come il camino che ruggiva e dei passi che si avvicinavano alla loro gabbia prima che la serratura scattasse.  
A quel punto si girarono e videro che la porta era stata aperta e, fuori da essa, Draco e Harry fecero loro segno di uscire.  
Molto lentamente e con sospetto, uscirono e i loro sguardi corsero subito intorno, per vedere se fosse possibile trovare qualcosa da usare come arma.  
Harry li prevenne:  
“Non fate altre stupidaggini. Possiamo battervi anche a mani nude, ve lo posso garantire.”  
E Draco scosse la testa e indicò il tavolo, già imbandito per la colazione.  
I gemelli non mangiavano dal giorno prima, e il loro stomaco brontolò.  
“Potreste almeno darci dei vestiti?” chiese Fred a disagio, e George annuì.  
Harry e Draco, ancora nudi, risposero all’unisono con un secco no.   
Quando si girarono per raggiungere il tavolo, i gemelli videro le folte code spuntargli dal culo e si scambiarono uno sguardo strano; in ogni caso li seguirono e si accomodarono, cominciando a mangiare.  
George era rosso d’imbarazzo, ma si costrinse comunque a parlare con tono strafottente:  
“E così, dietro a tutta questa bella facciata dei Mastini, alla fine siete solo le puttane di quel pazzo!” Fred aggiunse a bocca piena:  
“Come diavolo potete farlo? Vi comportate come animali!”   
Emerald stava per schiaffeggiare Fred ma Silver lo fermò e aggiunse sogghignando:  
“Oh, lo farete anche voi, se volete sopravvivere. Non è che abbiate molta scelta, sapete? E vi conviene imparare in fretta, il Padrone vi ha concesso due settimane.”  
George sputò il boccone che aveva in bocca e Fred si bloccò di colpo. Quasi all’unisono dissero:  
“Preferisco morire, piuttosto!”  
Emerald rise forte.  
“Siete proprio randagi! Vi è piaciuto anche solo guardarci, ce ne siamo accorti! Solo che siete così stupidi da non volerlo ammettere!”  
Fred afferrò la brocca del succo di zucca e la scagliò, rabbioso, contro Harry che la scansò senza fatica e poi lo afferrò per un braccio, torcendoglielo dolorosamente.  
“Lo vorrai. Lo vorrai talmente tanto da arrivare a supplicare, solo che ancora non lo sai!” disse sprezzante, prima di lasciare andare il ragazzo e alzarsi di scatto.  
“Silver, resti tu con loro oggi?”  
Draco annuì, quasi sorridendo.  
“Sì, credo sia meglio.”  
Harry si diresse verso l’altra camera e ne tornò vestito di tutto punto, guardò in cagnesco i gemelli e si chinò a baciare Draco, prima di uscire.  
“Quando so come sta Marcus, ti avviso.” Disse laconico.  
Draco annuì e lo guardò uscire.  
George osservò per bene Draco e valutò se in due avessero la possibilità di sopraffarlo, ma alla fine sospirò e chiese:  
“Chi è Marcus?”  
Draco li osservò per un attimo, stupito.   
Con tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima, i gemelli, probabilmente, non sapevano niente di quello che era accaduto al ragazzino:  
“Marcus Jones, primo anno Grifondoro. Ieri è stato aggredito da Tiger e Goyle.”  
Gli occhi di George si accesero di rabbia ma fu Fred a rispondere:  
“Quando li prendo, li gonfio, quei due scimmioni!”  
Silver lo osservò serio:  
“Non puoi.” Disse con semplicità e George, con voce piena d’ira, ribatté:  
“Perché? Perché sono i tuoi amichetti Mangiamorte? Me ne fotto…!  
Silver lo interruppe:  
“Non puoi perché non c’è rimasto poi molto, da picchiare. Cucciolo li ha ridotti in fin di vita: adesso sono al San Mungo e dubito che ne usciranno mai… e comunque sono anche stati espulsi dalla scuola. Stamattina ci sarà la cerimonia per spezzare le loro bacchette.”  
I gemelli ammutolirono per un attimo, poi Fred chiese:  
“Cucciolo…?”  
Silver sorrise appena:  
“Emerald, Harry… tu comunque non chiamarlo Cucciolo, se vuoi tenerti tutte e due le braccia.”  
George ci pensò e poi chiese:  
“E tu non l’hai fermato? Tiger e Goyle sono tuoi amici, e sono Mangiamorte…”  
Silver si voltò verso di lui, serio, e scandì lentamente:  
“Io. Non. Sono. Draco. Malfoy. E quei due non sono miei amici.”  
I gemelli lo scrutarono e lui li lasciò fare:  
“Hermione dice che tu non sei stato obliato, quindi perché neghi di essere Draco Malfoy?”  
Silver scosse le spalle:  
“Non lo sono e basta.”  
“Questo non è possibile. A te è sempre piaciuto, sbandierare in faccia a tutti di essere un Malfoy e adesso, di punto in bianco, non te ne frega più un cazzo?” quasi urlò Fred.  
“Preferisco essere Silver.”  
I gemelli si guardarono confusi mentre Silver si alzava e, senza aggiungere altro, se ne andava nella sua stanza.  
Fred e George confabularono sottovoce per un po’.  
Forse potevano provare ad attaccare Draco insieme e poi uscire da lì… era molto più alto e muscoloso di come lo ricordavano ma non sembrava un piano impossibile.  
Lo avrebbero avvicinato come se niente fosse, poi lo avrebbero attaccato.  
Si alzarono e lo raggiunsero nella camera adiacente.  
Draco era ancora nudo e stava leggendo un libro seduto su una poltrona di fianco alla finestra. Alzò appena lo sguardo e sorrise maligno:  
“Se state pensando di attaccarmi per poi cercare di uscire, io ve lo sconsiglio. La porta si apre solo con una parola d’ordine in serpentese; dubito che riusciate a pronunciarla, anche conoscendola. A parte questo, Nagini potrebbe non prendere bene un tentativo di fuga.” Disse indicando il grosso serpente arrotolato al centro del letto, che li osservava con occhi mortiferi mentre faceva saettare la lingua nella loro direzione.  
I gemelli sapevano quando accettare la sconfitta e così si sedettero sospirando.  
“Quindi,” chiese George “è così? O accettiamo di diventare le puttane di Tu-sai-chi o saremo uccisi?”  
Silver li guardò sorridendo serafico:  
“No, non apparterrete al Signore Oscuro. Lui ha già noi. Vi offrirà a qualcuno adatto.” E dopo un momento di meditazione aggiunse “La prendete per il verso sbagliato: non sareste puttane ma questo, immagino, lo capirete da soli fra non molto.”  
I gemelli lo osservarono in silenzio per lungo tempo, ma Silver, per l’ora successiva, non li degnò più di uno sguardo.  
Alla fine Fred si alzò e cominciò ad aggirarsi per la camera, osservando libri e suppellettili, mentre George rimase seduto e osservò:  
“In effetti non hai molto del Malfoy che ricordo.”  
“Questo perché non sono lui.” Rispose con tono scocciato Silver, alzando gli occhi dal tomo prima di alzarsi per dirigersi verso il bagno.  
I gemelli rimasero soli e, all’improvviso, si resero conto che, senza nessun motivo apparente, erano incredibilmente eccitati.   
Entrambi arrossirono di colpo.  
“Deve essere un maleficio o una droga.” Commentò Fred a un paonazzo George.  
Per un po’ cercarono di non pensarci e di distrarsi con le cose più stupide, come osservare i disegni del tappeto o pensare a Mirtilla Malcontenta, ma non funzionò.  
Erano duri come marmo e la loro eccitazione sembrava richiedere attenzioni.  
Draco uscì dal bagno, nudo e con i capelli ancora gocciolanti e, vedendoli, sorrise:  
“Potete masturbarvi, se volete, a me piacerà guardarvi.” Disse come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
“Be’ a noi no! Per Merlino, avresti la decenza di non fissarci, almeno?” scattò Fred, e George aggiunse:  
“E dacci dei maledetti vestiti!”  
Draco osservò le loro erezioni senza imbarazzo, poi disse:  
“No, direi di no. Siete perfetti così.”  
I gemelli si allontanarono da lui come se fossero stati morsi da un serpente e si divisero alla ricerca di un po’ di privacy. Uno si rintanò nella camera di Emerald, l’altro nel bagno. Silver seguì Fred in bagno e lo trovò in piedi, la fronte appoggiata al muro.   
Si stava evidentemente masturbando.  
“Perché non ti giri e vieni da me? Potrei succhiartelo. Ti piacerebbe, sai? Sono piuttosto bravo!”  
Fred non si girò e non rispose, quindi Silver si avvicinò a lui e si mise al suo fianco, per poterlo osservare.  
Fred si bloccò di colpo e sbatté la testa contro la parete:  
“Vattene! Lasciami in pace!”  
Silver avvicinò piano una mano al membro turgido e congestionato e, quando lo toccò, Fred sussultò e si scostò.  
L’animaletto scrollò le spalle e si allontanò, sentendo un rumore provenire dall’ingresso.

Emerald era ritornato.  
Fred e George, ancora insoddisfatti, si sporsero verso la camera principale per vedere cosa stava succedendo e trovarono Harry che spingeva Draco sul pavimento, prima di avventarsi su di lui e cominciare a scoparselo.  
Draco aveva la faccia a terra ma Harry li notò e sghignazzò, vedendoli così rossi e arrapati.  
“Lo volevate voi?” chiese con voce rotta dall’eccitazione.  
I gemelli immediatamente si ritrassero nella stanza attigua, ma continuarono a sentire i gemiti provenire dalla gola di Harry e Draco.  
Incuranti uno dell’altro presero a masturbarsi a occhi chiusi, addossati alla parete, finché non raggiunsero l’orgasmo.  
Quando finalmente si sentirono un po’ più tranquilli, si avvidero che nella stanza attigua i gemiti continuavano, allora si sporsero solo per vedere Harry che adesso era in ginocchio e stava vigorosamente succhiando il cazzo di Draco, che era in piedi e gemeva di piacere.  
George sussurrò appena:  
“Non hanno un minimo di decenza?” e Fred, che osservava affascinato, rispose in un singhiozzo:  
“Direi di no.”  
Il resto del pomeriggio fu tranquillo, ma di nuovo Harry tornò verso l’orario di fine delle lezioni.  
Questa volta, prima di avventarsi su Draco, osservò i gemelli che erano di nuovo eccitati e chiese:  
“Volete che ve lo succhiamo?”  
Fred, rosso come il fuoco, rispose balbettando:  
“Non… non ci piacciono i maschi!” e George assentì vigorosamente.  
Harry li osservò e poi disse solo:  
“Come volete” prima di girarsi verso Draco e spingerlo verso la scrivania più vicina.  
Di nuovo i gemelli cercarono di allontanarsi da loro per soddisfarsi, ognuno in un angolo diverso dell’appartamento, e di nuovo, alla fine, Harry uscì lasciandoli con Draco.  
George, in preda all’agitazione chiese:  
“Perché lo fate? Non vi vergognate nemmeno un po’?”  
“E di cosa dovremmo vergognarci?” chiese Silver curioso.  
“Di fare sesso in questo modo! Davanti a noi!” rispose Fred in fretta, arrossendo alla parola sesso.  
“Oh no! A noi piace. Il nostro Padrone spesso ci scopa davanti a tutti!”  
Fred e George ammutolirono, poi Fred chiese titubante:  
“Tutti? Tutti chi?”  
“Quando ci ha nominati supervisori della scuola, per esempio, ci ha scopati davanti agli insegnanti e allo staff, elfi compresi. Serve a far capire a tutti che siamo i suoi diletti e noi ne siamo molto orgogliosi, ovviamente!”  
I gemelli lo guardarono con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite:  
“Stai scherzando?” chiese George.  
“Davanti a tutti gli insegnanti?” aggiunse Fred.  
“Ma certo!” rispose Draco come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, poi aggiunse “Non vi preoccupate, sono certo che capirete presto!”  
“Io capisco solo che tu devi essere del tutto pazzo e Harry con te!” urlò Fred allontanandosi con George alle sue spalle.


	9. Cedere

Quella sera Harry era rientrato con la bacchetta in mano, dopo la cena in Sala Grande, e quando intimò ai gemelli di rientrare nella gabbia, né Fred né George provarono a opporsi.  
Al momento erano ancora vivi e, forse, con un po’ più di tempo a loro disposizione, sarebbero riusciti a liberarsi da quella situazione pazzesca.  
Quando il Signore Oscuro arrivò, le cose si ripeterono esattamente come la sera precedente: di nuovo quell’uomo alto e attraente si avvicinò alla gabbia e osservò i gemelli, che cercarono di mantenere una certa aria di sfida.  
“I miei diletti pensano che abbiate bisogno di un piccolo incentivo.” Disse il Signore Oscuro sollevando la bacchetta.  
Fred e George, per un attimo, credettero che sarebbero morti; ma poi sentirono qualcosa di freddo intorno alle loro parti intime e di colpo i loro occhi si abbassarono.  
L’uomo non aveva detto altro e si era invece dedicato, con dedizione, ai suoi animaletti.  
Quando Harry fu aperto e scopato, davanti a loro, i gemelli si resero conto che gli anelli, che erano comparsi ai loro genitali, avevano una funzione ben precisa: impedirgli di sfogarsi.  
Come la sera prima, sebbene trovassero quello che stava succedendo rivoltante, si erano nuovamente eccitati ma questa volta non era bastato girarsi e cercare di non ascoltare, perché sembrava che i loro cazzi fossero di marmo, richiedendo tutta la loro attenzione.  
Il mattino dopo, quando Harry e Draco aprirono la gabbia, i gemelli avevano profonde occhiaie ed erano di pessimo umore.  
I loro cazzi erano ancora duri e, anche solo cercare di muoversi, era un tormento.  
Evidentemente Harry e Draco lo sapevano molto bene perché, durante la colazione, Harry cominciò a mangiare una banana, in maniera così scandalosa, da essere oltre il limite del pornografico, e Draco si esibì nel leccarsi golosamente dalle dita, un’intera ciotola di panna montata.  
I gemelli imprecarono più volte e Fred gli diede degli stronzi, ma quelli si limitarono a ridere di loro.  
I Mastini finirono la colazione e poi entrambi se ne andarono, lasciando Nagini come unico guardiano dei gemelli.  
“Che cosa credi che abbiano in mente?” chiese Fred con voce stridula e George, che cercava di non guardare nemmeno in faccia il suo gemello, rispose contemplando la parete:  
“Ci vogliono fare impazzire. Vogliono che diventiamo come loro.” poi aggiunse “Piuttosto mi faccio ammazzare!”  
“Non dire stronzate!” Rispose il fratello “Se siamo vivi, possiamo riuscire a scappare, se siamo morti no!”  
La giornata però fu lunga, molto lunga, e loro si ritrovarono eccitati a intervalli sempre più frequenti e, sebbene cercassero di non pensarci, si immersero più volte nella vasca riempita di acqua fredda, anche se niente sembrava funzionare per più di qualche decina di minuti.  
La sera anche un minimo spostamento d’aria li faceva sobbalzare e gemere, ed erano entrambi stremati.  
Quando Harry e Draco rientrarono i gemelli, furibondi, provarono a urlare e a insultare i ragazzi per farsi liberare da quegli stupidi anelli.  
I Mastini nemmeno risposero e puntarono su di loro le bacchette, facendogli cenno di rientrare nella gabbia.   
Fred e George provarono a opporsi ma si ritrovarono comunque rinchiusi, sospinti dagli incantesimi.  
Quando il Signore Oscuro fece la sua comparsa furono di nuovo costretti a guardarlo, mentre sodomizzava i suoi cani e questi uggiolavano e gemevano.  
Guardarono con invidia i loro orgasmi e cominciarono a masturbarsi senza nemmeno badare al fatto di poter essere visti, in preda a una dolorosa frustrazione.

Il giorno seguente Fred e George si trascinarono fuori dalla gabbia, completamente prostrati.   
Non avevano chiuso occhio, poiché l’unica cosa cui riuscivano a pensare erano le loro palle gonfie e la loro incredibile eccitazione.  
Draco disse che quel giorno sarebbero rimasti entrambi lì, con loro. La scuola era tranquilla e, in caso di bisogno, i professori avrebbero potuto avvisarli.  
I gemelli guardarono sospettosi i due ragazzi e, alla fine, Fred chiese:  
“Quando avete intenzione di toglierci questi affari?”  
Harry lo guardò male:  
“Non dipende da noi. Lo deciderà il Padrone.” E Draco aggiunse:  
“Certo, se voi foste un pochino più volenterosi...”  
George singhiozzò appena:  
“Volenterosi come?”  
“Per esempio potreste cominciare a sembrare un po’ più educati.” Disse Harry tagliente. “Stasera, quando arriverà il padrone, potreste assumere la giusta posizione e uggiolare decentemente. Forse, quello potrebbe aiutare.”  
Draco aggiunse:  
“Se sarete abbastanza convincenti, il Padrone potrebbe decidere di farvi uscire dalla gabbia e, magari, vi permetterebbe anche di leccarglielo…”  
“Non lo faremo! Ve lo potete scordare!” urlo Fred con voce stridula e Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre Draco aggiunse:  
“Allora diciamo che potreste essere gentili con noi e noi potremmo mettere una buona parola, per voi, con il Padrone…”  
George lo osservò con occhi rossi e gonfi:  
“Gentili?” chiese in un soffio.  
“Certo, gentili. Potreste succhiarlo a noi, sempre che vogliate, ovviamente.” Disse scrollando le spalle.  
“No che non vogliamo!” risposero i gemelli in coro e George aggiunse “Vogliamo solo che ci liberiate da questi affari!”  
“Non succederà, non in questo modo.” Garantì Harry, poi si volse verso Draco e, senza dire altro, prese a baciarlo con trasporto, prima di lasciarsi cadere tra le sue gambe e cominciando a leccarlo lentamente.  
Fred e George gemettero di frustrazione, si afferrarono i cazzi e presero a masturbarsi seduta stante, senza ritegno alcuno.  
Quando videro Draco riversarsi nella bocca di Harry, entrambi gemettero forte, come se avessero voluto immedesimarsi in lui e nel suo piacere.  
Poi Draco li guardò e chiese malizioso:  
“Adesso non vi vergognate più, di toccarvi davanti a noi?”  
“Siamo disperati!” Singhiozzò George, e Fred arrossì di botto.  
“No che non siete disperati,” ribatté Harry cattivo, avvicinandosi a Fred e cominciando a massaggiargli la punta del pene con un dito “siete solo arrapati.”   
Fred gemette ma non ebbe la forza di sottrarsi a quel tocco e, lentamente, Harry si chinò tra le sue gambe e poi gli diede una lappata gentile con la lingua.  
Draco si alzò dal suo posto e si avvicinò alla sedia di George, chinandosi e facendo altrettanto.  
Gli animaletti strinsero le loro labbra bollenti intorno alle punte dei cazzi dei gemelli e cominciarono a succhiarli lentamente, spingendoseli fin quasi in gola.  
Fred e George erano completamente impazziti, eccitati da ore e sensibili come non mai.   
Entrambi avrebbero solo voluto venire ma, in mancanza di meglio, accettarono anche questa prolungata tortura.  
Quando Harry e Draco si rialzarono, i gemelli avrebbero voluto trattenerli ancora, nell’irragionevole speranza che, se avessero continuato, loro sarebbero comunque riusciti a venire.

Harry e Draco li lasciarono lì, al tavolo della colazione, e si sistemarono sul divano, dedicandosi l’uno all’altro.  
La verità era che, dopo tanti giorni in cui avevano potuto rubare ben pochi momenti per soddisfarsi, anche loro avevano bisogno di un po’ di sesso senza interruzioni.  
I gemelli li guardavano voraci e la giornata continuò così, con solo delle brevi interruzioni.  
A metà pomeriggio George era bianco come il gesso, tutto il sangue ben lontano dal cervello, e disse con voce roca:  
“Va bene, ditemi cosa devo fare. Farò quello che volete!”  
Fred lo guardò come se fosse un estraneo:  
“Non puoi dire davvero!” e il gemello lo guardò furioso.  
“Non resisto più! Va bene tutto. Questa cosa deve finire!”  
Fred serrò la mascella e si girò verso il muro, ignorando tutti per il resto della giornata.  
Draco e Harry presero George e lo portarono in bagno, lo fecero entrare nella vasca, piena di schiuma e acqua calda, e lo lavarono attentamente.  
Draco gli si mise sopra e fece strusciare le natiche sulla sua erezione, stuzzicandolo, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
George aprì le labbra, e accettò quell’intrusione gemendo appena.  
Poi lo fecero uscire e lo unsero con oli aromatici e, intanto, lo leccarono e lo baciarono con devozione.  
Non gli chiesero di fare altro, e lui ne fu sollevato.  
Fred entrò nel bagno diverse volte, con espressione rabbuiata ma se ne andò sempre quasi di corsa, imprecando.  
George avrebbe voluto sentirsi in colpa verso Fred, ma era in preda a un delirio di eccitazione semplicemente incontrollabile e non ci riuscì.   
Nella sua mente l’unica cosa che contava, al momento, era trovare il modo di soddisfarsi.  
“Adesso ascoltaci bene.” Esordì Harry serio “Tu devi solo restare fermo, in ginocchio. Non parlare. Puoi gemere, ovviamente, ma non alzarti in piedi. Se ti devi spostare, gattona a quattro zampe e, cosa più importante, se il Padrone ti dice di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, tu falla senza indugi.”  
Più la sera si appressava, più George sentiva una morsa di panico stringergli lo stomaco.   
Era più che certo di non voler fare sesso con nessuno, tantomeno con quell’uomo che era il Signore Oscuro, ma era anche certo che non poteva resistere ancora per molto in quella condizione di eccitazione perenne, senza impazzire.  
Quando arrivò l’ora, solo Fred fu fatto entrare nella gabbia, mentre George si mise ad aspettare in ginocchio sul pavimento, tra Harry e Draco.  
Era paonazzo e in preda al panico, ma ormai aveva deciso.  
Quando vide le fiamme del camino annunciare l’arrivo del Signore Oscuro, per un attimo fu tentato di alzarsi e scappare ma l’ingombrante erezione che aveva tra le gambe, gli disse che non poteva fare altro che restare immobile.  
Chinò appena la testa per nascondere il volto in fiamme, mentre il suo cuore cominciava a battere all’impazzata.  
Il Signore Oscuro, ancora con le sue sembianze serpentine, si avvicinò ai suoi animaletti e, come sempre, li baciò con ardore e a lungo.  
George, nel frattempo, rimase immobile; si sforzò di non guardare e, soprattutto, di non emettere nessun suono.  
Quando vide una mano entrare nel suo campo visivo e appoggiarsi sotto il suo mento, per fargli rialzare il volto, quasi sussultò e strinse i denti.  
Adesso l’uomo che era il Signore Oscuro era del tutto umano e, da quella distanza ravvicinata, George poté vedere che la barba stava cominciando a ricrescergli, sul volto che, quella mattina, era stato perfettamente rasato. Le labbra erano rosee e piene e si stavano avvicinando alle sue.   
Per quanto George fosse ancora sicuro di non volerlo, sentì la sua bocca schiudersi per l’anticipazione e, quando sentì il fiato caldo dell’uomo sul suo viso, quasi gemette.  
Poi arrivò il bacio.  
Non assomigliava a nessun bacio che George avesse mai dato o ricevuto; nessuna delle ragazze che aveva baciato aveva quel meraviglioso sapore, nessuna aveva labbra così soffici e allo stesso tempo vogliose.   
Niente lo aveva preparato alla scarica di dolorosa passione che si accese nel suo stomaco e che lo fece gemere come se fosse sul punto di morire.  
Quando il contatto finì, lui rimase per un attimo proteso in avanti, come a chiederne ancora, mentre sulle labbra, e nella bocca, sentiva un vuoto, una mancanza che gli sembrava incolmabile.  
Poi sentì una mano accarezzargli piano i capelli e, per un attimo, il suo animo si placò.  
Da qualche parte, dentro di lui, una voce gli urlava che era solo l’effetto della droga, che lui non voleva tutto quello e che era un debole, poiché Fred era riuscito a resistere e lui no.  
La voce però era lontana, molto oltre il sangue che gli pompava forte nelle vene e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
Quando vide il Signore Oscuro sedersi sul letto e Harry e Draco avvicinarsi a lui uggiolando, George rimase fermo, indeciso.  
L’uomo fermò i suoi animaletti con un gesto e si aprì i pantaloni, lasciando uscire quell’enorme cazzo:  
“Buoni miei amati, lasciate che il vostro nuovo amico assaggi.” Disse, con quella voce di miele, a Harry e Draco, poi continuò rivolto a George “Su piccolo, non vorresti assaggiarlo? Avvicinati, nessuno ti farà del male.”  
Per quanto la voce fosse dolce, George contrasse i muscoli e non poté fare a meno di immaginare, per un attimo, il dolore lacerante che avrebbe provato se quel grosso membro lo avesse impalato.  
Nonostante ciò strinse i denti e si mise carponi, avvicinandosi.  
Una mano avanti all’altra, osservando il pavimento, e in un attimo fu ai piedi del Signore Oscuro.  
Rimase immobile, indeciso e attanagliato sia dalla paura che dal desiderio.  
Di nuovo sentì una mano accarezzargli i capelli:  
“Su, piccolo. Non ti farò niente. Prova solo a dare una lappata, va bene?”  
George sentiva le guance brucianti solcate dalle lacrime. Non voleva farlo. Non voleva, davvero, però là, in mezzo alle gambe, sentiva l’anello stringere sempre più dolorosamente, così si costrinse a sollevarsi appena.  
Quando ebbe davanti agli occhi quel mostruoso pezzo di carne, il panico lo invase e si immobilizzò nuovamente.   
Sentiva gli occhi del suo gemello fissi sulla schiena e, anche se dalla gabbia non giungeva nessun suono, lui sentiva le parole di Fred come una litania, una preghiera ‘non lo fare, non lo fare, non lo fare…’  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli finché non vide piccole luci davanti alle palpebre nere e, all’improvviso, sulle sue labbra sentì di nuovo quel bacio, quello che lo aveva sconvolto poco prima.  
Si costrinse ad avvicinarsi lentamente a quell’enorme cazzo e, altrettanto lentamente, estrasse la lingua.  
‘non lo fare, non lo fare, non lo fare…’ continuava a dire la voce di Fred nella sua testa, ma lui la ignorò e lo fece.  
La sua lingua si appoggiò contro quella carne bollente e percorse un paio di centimetri, prima che George si allontanasse.  
Una volta che ebbe ritratto la lingua però, il sapore che vi era rimasto sopra lo invase, come se fosse ambrosia e contemporaneamente successero diverse cose: la sua testa scattò in avanti, la lingua di nuovo protesa per ritrovare quel meraviglioso sapore, e i suoi testicoli, finalmente liberi dall’odioso anello, smisero di tormentarlo mentre l’orgasmo lo invadeva e, dalla gola, gli sfuggì un gemito di puro piacere.  
Sentì il suo seme appiccicoso bagnargli lo stomaco e poi colare giù e, sebbene una nuova fitta d’imbarazzo lo avesse colpito, la sua lingua continuò a leccare mentre, a occhi chiusi, George mugolava di piacere.  
Poi sentì una mano allontanarlo da quel meraviglioso pezzo di paradiso e quasi protestò a parole.   
Si morse la lingua per zittirsi e il Signore Oscuro si sporse verso di lui per osservarlo negli occhi e gli disse:  
“Sei stato molto bravo, piccolo. Adesso, Silver si prenderà cura di te.”   
George avrebbe voluto protestare per quell’abbandono, ma da dietro sentì le braccia calde di Draco avvolgerlo, e una mano scendere a massaggiargli il membro che sussultava appena, sensibilissimo ma quasi pronto per ergersi di nuovo.  
Davanti a lui il Signore Oscuro aveva fatto salire Harry sul letto e lo stava aprendo lentamente, con le dita.  
Draco gli stava leccando il collo avvolgendo le dita intorno al suo cazzo, adesso di nuovo duro.  
George sentiva i gemiti di Harry diventare sempre più sonori e, per un attimo, avrebbe voluto essere al suo posto, avrebbe voluto essere lui a sporgere il culo in quel modo, verso quell’uomo che lo stava aprendo e riempiendo.  
Il pensiero bastò a farlo venire di nuovo, nella mano calda di Draco e, dopo un attimo, sentì il ragazzo dietro di sé tirarlo gentilmente per un braccio e farlo voltare.  
George lo lasciò fare; le sue membra adesso erano come burro e non aveva nemmeno la forza per opporsi.  
Sentì che la sua mano veniva guidata verso il cazzo di Draco, che era ancora duro e congestionato, e automaticamente cominciò a masturbarlo mentre Malfoy gli insinuava la lingua in bocca e gli passava un braccio dietro la schiena, attirandoselo più vicino e facendo combaciare i loro petti.  
Con la coda dell’occhio George vide Fred, ancora dentro la gabbia e con l’anello che lo rendeva doppiamente prigioniero.   
Era semidisteso sulla schiena e si stava masturbando ferocemente, alla ricerca di un orgasmo che non sarebbe riuscito ad avere.   
Provò una fitta di rimorso e di pena ma, in quel momento appagata felicità, non riuscì a trattenere quel sentimento per più di un momento.  
Draco gli venne nella mano e poi lo fece girare, per osservare Harry godere sotto le sapienti spinte del suo Padrone.  
Quando fu il turno di Draco di soddisfare il suo Padrone, George si ritrovò con Harry al suo fianco, ai piedi del letto.   
Harry non indugiò ma si chinò in avanti e glielo prese in bocca.   
George non era ancora pronto ma si sentì avvolgere da un calore bruciante e, subito, si irrigidì di nuovo, sebbene non credesse che fosse possibile.  
Quando Harry cominciò a succhiare, George gemette forte e afferrò i capelli del ragazzo per imprimergli il ritmo che preferiva.   
Harry non si oppose minimamente ma si lasciò guidare, continuando a lavorare sul suo cazzo.  
Alla fine George venne ancora, tra le labbra di Harry che bevve tutto, e si sentì davvero sfinito.   
Le ginocchia gli cedettero e si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento, a osservare affascinato mentre anche Draco raggiungeva l’orgasmo.  
Alla fine, come ogni sera, Harry e Draco si rannicchiarono ai piedi del letto, facendogli cenno di raggiungerli.  
George lanciò uno sguardo a Fred, che adesso gli dava la schiena e, anche se con rammarico, raggiunse gli animaletti e si raggomitolò con loro, vicino alla loro pelle nuda, bollente e odorosa di sesso, e si addormentò di botto.


	10. Attesa

Il mattino seguente George fu svegliato da Harry che lo stava tirando per un braccio per farlo mettere in posizione.   
George si svegliò di colpo e la prima cosa che la sua mente ricordò, fu lo sguardo di accusa negli occhi di Fred.   
Preso dal panico, si girò verso la gabbia e vide che Fred era nella corretta posizione, in ginocchio e a occhi bassi, con l’erezione che puntava in avanti, dura e congestionata.   
Alla fine anche il suo gemello si era arreso e George quasi sospirò di sollievo.  
Si mise in ginocchio correttamente e vide il Signore Oscuro alzarsi dal letto e osservare Fred per alcuni momenti prima di distogliere lo sguardo e chinarsi a baciare Harry, Draco e per ultimo George, rosso di vergogna, che accolse le sue labbra titubante.  
Poi il Signore Oscuro si rivestì e se ne andò.  
Harry e Draco si rialzarono per primi, stiracchiandosi, mentre George rimase immobile, osservando il fratello che, adesso, era rabbioso per essere stato ignorato.  
Quando aprirono la gabbia, Fred non si mosse e guardò tutti e tre con aria di sfida, ma i Mastini gli lanciarono occhiate gelide e George sussurrò un sommesso:  
“Mi dispiace.”   
Fred uscì dalla gabbia di malumore e si sedette al tavolo della colazione senza parlare.  
La realtà era che si sentiva umiliato oltre ogni immaginazione.   
Si era aspettato che George fosse sodomizzato con violenza e dolore, ed era rimasto in apprensione per lui, finché non si era reso conto che nessuno sembrava intenzionato a fargli alcun male.   
A quel punto semplicemente non era più riuscito a resistere, vedere George godere del tocco prima di Draco e poi di Harry, lo aveva eccitato ancora di più e, prima di mattina, tutta la sua risoluzione a resistere era stata spazzata via.  
Aveva immaginato che, se si fosse mostrato sottomesso come aveva fatto George, avrebbe ricevuto lo stesso trattamento, ma così non era stato.  
Il Signore Oscuro lo aveva osservato e poi se n’era andato.  
Forse aveva perso la sua occasione e, ora, non si sarebbe più ripresentata, forse aveva sbagliato… rimaneva il fatto che aveva ceduto, che aveva abbandonato tutti i suoi ideali, ma che il suo sacrificio era stato ignorato.  
L’umiliazione era cocente, tanto quanto la sua eccitazione che non accennava a scemare.  
Harry e Draco sembravano irritati non meno di Fred, mentre George era imbarazzato e teneva gli occhi fissi sul piatto, per paura di incrociare lo sguardo del fratello.  
Alla fine fu Harry a rompere il silenzio:  
“Sei un vero stronzo.” Disse, osservando Fred con odio.  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, pronto alla rissa ma disorientato:  
“Io, sarei uno stronzo?” chiese con voce tagliente; a quel punto Draco intervenne:  
“Sì, proprio tu! Ieri eri tutto un ‘piuttosto la morte’ e poi, stamattina, hai fatto quella scena pietosa con il Padrone! Sei proprio un imbecille!”  
George alzò gli occhi, confuso dalla discussione, e guardò Fred, che aveva la bocca spalancata e sembrava sul punto di esplodere, così si intromise:  
“Perché sarebbe lui, lo stronzo? Ha ceduto! Era nella posizione corretta! Il Signore Oscuro avrebbe potuto liberarlo e invece se n’è andato!”  
Harry si alzò bruscamente dal tavolo e, senza rispondere, andò nella sua stanza mentre Draco rimase seduto a guardare, in cagnesco, i gemelli:  
“Siete due imbecilli! Credete che gli sia piaciuto lasciarlo così? E’ ovvio che avrebbe voluto liberarlo e rimanere a congratularsi con lui, a coccolarlo magari! Questo imbecille, però, si è messo a fare il martire stamattina! STAMATTINA! Ti credi davvero più importante del Ministero della Magia e di tutto il fottuto paese, per reclamare per te la sua attenzione quando è ovvio che abbia del lavoro da svolgere?” Draco aveva le guance imporporate dalla rabbia e non aspettò la risposta di Fred ma si alzò e raggiunse Harry.  
I Mastini uscirono poco dopo, ancora furenti e senza aggiungere altro.  
George non sapeva cosa dire e suo fratello era immobile come una statua.  
Alla fine Fred, con gli occhi lucidi di frustrazione, disse:  
“Tu ci credi a quello che dicono quei due? Voglio dire, loro sono completamente fuori di testa…”  
George ripensò al tocco gentile del Signore Oscuro sui suoi capelli, al bacio bollente che gli aveva dato, al suo sapore sconvolgente. C’era stato un momento, quella notte, in cui sarebbe stato disposto a tutto, pur di poter essere toccato, preso e scopato da quell’uomo, eppure non era successo. Il Signore Oscuro non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato.  
“Non lo so. Voglio dire… lui è Tu-sai-chi, uccide la gente, comanda il mondo magico, è malvagio e spietato ma stanotte… lui avrebbe potuto farmi qualunque cosa, ma non l’ha fatto. E’ stato… gentile. Harry e Draco, poi, sono sempre così ansiosi di compiacerlo… e adesso sono sembrati talmente protettivi… come se noi fossimo dei mostri, come se potessimo davvero fare del male al loro Padrone… Fred, io non lo so.”  
Fred digrignò i denti e si costrinse a dire:  
“George, sto impazzendo. Questo coso mi sta facendo ammattire! Che cosa devo fare?”  
“Credo che l’unica sia aspettare stasera e vedere. Cerca di non pensarci… ti preparo un bagno freddo.”  
“Ghiacciato. E’ meglio.” Rispose sommesso Fred.  
Harry e Draco non tornarono proprio, quel giorno, ma appena dopo pranzo, senza nessun preavviso, George si eccitò di colpo e si avvide che Fred era di nuovo nella sua stessa condizione.  
Fred commentò con voce rotta:  
“Non c’è motivo che stiamo male in due… tu fai quello che devi, visto che puoi.”  
George assentì e si spostò nella stanza vicina, per masturbarsi non visto.  
I suoi gemiti sommessi sembravano penetrare nella testa di Fred come schegge di vetro e il ragazzo si ritrovò a masturbarsi, anche se sapeva che era inutile, ripensando a Harry che prendeva in bocca il membro di George, mentre lui si lasciava succhiare fino a venirgli nella bocca.

Quando Harry e Draco tornarono era sera e l’ora di cena era già passata.  
Erano entrambi ancora di pessimo umore ma chiesero, con voce alterata, a Fred:  
“Allora, che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
Fred era disposto a tutto ormai e abbassando la testa rispose piano:  
“Farò quello che mi direte. Lo prometto.”  
Harry lo squadrò come se fosse un verme, poi assentì appena, mentre Draco gli dava le istruzioni.  
“Appena il Padrone arriverà, tu correrai da lui a quattro zampe e gli leccherai gli stivali. Noi ti lasceremo andare avanti da solo e tu cercherai di sembrare contrito, e ti conviene essere convincente!”  
Fred annuì appena.  
Quando il Signore Oscuro arrivò, il ragazzo eseguì le istruzioni alla lettera sotto l’occhio vigile di Harry e Draco.  
A quel punto avrebbe fatto davvero qualunque cosa, per essere liberato da quel brutale anello.  
Il Padrone commentò con voce dura:  
“Dovrei davvero punirti, per quello che hai fatto oggi, ma cercherò di essere indulgente, visto che sei solo un piccolo randagio.”  
Poi gli scompigliò i capelli e si avviò a baciare Draco, Harry e per ultimo George.  
“Avanti, piccolo testardo, fammi vedere che hai capito il tuo errore” disse a Fred facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Fred eseguì, anche se non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, per mostrarsi contrito.   
Si buttò nuovamente sugli stivali ma fu afferrato per i capelli, con fermezza:  
“No, non gli stivali.” Disse il Signore Oscuro, portando la testa di Fred all’altezza del cavallo dei suoi calzoni.  
Con mani tremanti Fred gli aprì i pantaloni e, pieno di terrore, estrasse quel grosso membro.  
Suo fratello lo aveva fatto.   
Lo aveva leccato e non era successo nient’altro.   
George, però, lo aveva fatto nei tempi e nei modi corretti, a quanto pareva, mentre lui aveva sbagliato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e, senza esitazioni, lecco l’asta dell’uomo per tutta la sua lunghezza.   
L’odore e il sapore lo inebriarono al punto che il suo cazzo sussultò, ma purtroppo l’anello non sparì.  
La mano dell’uomo lo allontanò, poi sentì la sua voce fredda dire:  
“Ho sofferto molto, oggi, nel pensare a te. Mi sembra giusto che, ora, tu soffra ancora un po’; prima che io ti liberi, dovrai soddisfare tutti gli altri. Puoi cominciare da tuo fratello.”  
Fred sentì il gelo invadergli il corpo.   
Era eccitato in maniera innaturale ma non poteva certo fare certe cose con George… era suo fratello!  
Il Signore Oscuro nel frattempo aveva fatto salire Draco sul letto e si stava occupando di lui.  
Fred rimase immobile a osservare il fratello, che rispose al suo sguardo.   
George si avvicinò piano e poi gli fece un cenno, come a invitarlo a eseguire.   
Il sapore intenso dell’uomo pervadeva ancora la bocca di Fred, che era eccitato e tremante allo stesso tempo.   
Gli occhi di George sembravano voler dire ‘fallo, non ci pensare’ e Fred allungò la mano.   
Quando strinse le dita intorno al membro di suo fratello, questi gemette forte e sussultò.   
Fred abbassò lo sguardo verso l’inguine di George, per non doverlo guardare in faccia, e cominciò a muovere la mano con decisione.   
Sapeva esattamente come dargli piacere, era il suo gemello dopotutto, ed era facile pensare che gli piacesse nello stesso modo in cui piaceva a lui, con colpi veloci inframmezzati da piccole soste, per poi riprendere all’improvviso.  
George, gemendo forte, ci mise poco a riversarsi nella sua mano, quando Harry lo spostò quasi di peso per prendere il suo posto.  
Fred adesso si sentiva meglio, Harry non era George; la parte peggiore era passata.   
Masturbò il cazzo di Harry con decisione e senza indugi, mentre il ragazzo, che gli dava le spalle lasciandosi abbracciare, afferrò George e se lo avvicinò, per baciarlo con passione.  
Fred provò un guizzo di gelosia ma non seppe dire, esattamente, per chi dei due.  
Quando Draco li raggiunse, Harry, che era venuto nella mano di Fred, si allontanò per salire sul letto, morbido come cera sotto le mani del suo Padrone.  
Draco sorrise a Fred e lo baciò, strusciando la propria erezione contro la sua, continuando in quel modo a lungo, prima che il Mastino impiastricciasse con il suo seme lo stomaco del ragazzo.  
In quel momento esatto l’anello scomparve e Fred venne, gemendo forte per il piacere e il sollievo, mischiando il suo seme a quello di Draco.  
Quando tutti furono appagati, il Signore Oscuro fece cenno a Fred di avvicinarsi; il ragazzo eseguì senza avere la forza di opporsi.  
Fu baciato dolcemente e poi lasciato andare.


	11. Adattarsi

Il giorno dopo, il Signore Oscuro baciò tutti e quattro i ragazzi prima di uscire e nessuno oppose resistenza.   
A colazione, Harry e Draco dissero ai gemelli che erano stati bravi e che, forse, già quella sera il Padrone li avrebbe dati a qualcuno di adatto a loro.  
“Adatto?” chiese Fred, con voce tesa.  
“Adatto a essere il vostro padrone.” Rispose Draco entusiasta.  
Fred e George si scambiarono sguardi allucinati.  
“No. Non se ne parla.”  
Harry rise di loro:  
“Non fate di nuovo gli stupidi. Siete pronti, il resto lo potete imparare dopo! O credete ancora di poter vivere là fuori?”  
I gemelli lo guardarono male e George rispose per entrambi:  
“Certo che possiamo, se ci lasciate andare!”  
Draco gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, per attirare la sua attenzione:  
“No che non potete. Siete sempre arrapati e, per la metà del tempo, non riuscite a pensare ad altro. Come credete di poter sopravvivere e combattere, in queste condizioni?”  
Fred e George protestarono:  
“Ci avete drogato! E’ ovvio che, una volta fuori da qui, torneremmo normali.”  
Harry li guardò torvo:  
“Non c’è nessuna droga, dovete solo fare lo sforzo di ammettere che vi piace l’idea di avere un padrone che si prende cura di voi. E’ quello, che vi arrapa tanto!”  
“No! Voi siete completamente fuori di testa se pensate che ci possa piacere!”   
Harry sollevò le spalle e commentò laconico:  
“Forse, in effetti, non siete ancora pronti, ma non sta a noi decidere.” Poi si alzò dal tavolo e andò a vestirsi per scendere nella scuola.  
Draco osservò ancora un po’ i gemelli, corrucciato, e alla fine sospirò:  
“Ha ragione lui, sapete? Non c’è nessuna droga. Lo pensavo anche io, all’inizio, ma non è così. Credo che il Padrone abbia fatto qualcosa su se stesso, per rendersi incredibilmente piacevole, questo sì, ma quando lui non è presente, l’unica droga è nella vostra mente. A voi piace questa situazione e ammetterlo, la renderà migliore. Negare è solo dannoso per voi. Potreste essere davvero felici, se ve ne date l’opportunità.”  
I gemelli fecero per protestare ma Draco li zittì con un cenno della mano, poi andò a raggiungere Harry.

Una volta che i Mastini furono usciti, i gemelli si scambiarono sguardi imbarazzati.  
Erano ancora seduti al tavolo della colazione, entrambi nudi ed entrambi con le guance in fiamme.  
Fred fu il primo a parlare, ma lo fece osservando la tovaglia, invece del fratello:  
“Merda George… credi sia vero? Voglio dire…”  
“Lo so, quello che vuoi dire!” rispose il ragazzo un po’ troppo in fretta.  
Seguì un lungo silenzio, poi George riprese a parlare, quasi in un sussurro:  
“Merlino Fred! Tu stanotte mi hai…” la frase rimase di nuovo in sospeso e Fred osservò con insistenza le tende, il piatto, l’arredamento, tutto meno che suo fratello, prima di rispondere:  
“Non… non è che avessi molta scelta… quell’anello mi ha fatto impazzire…”  
“Sì, certo.” Annuì George, confuso.  
Passarono la mattinata senza incrociare quasi i loro sguardi, ognuno cercando di distrarsi come poteva.  
Il fatto che fossero di nuovo eccitati, però, non aiutava. Si spostarono in zone diverse dell’appartamento per soddisfarsi, peggiorando così l’imbarazzo tra loro.  
Harry e Draco tornarono dopo il pranzo e dedicarono loro meno di uno sguardo, prima di buttarsi sul letto e cominciare a scoparsi con furia.  
Fred e George non poterono esimersi dal guardare.  
Harry era sdraiato di schiena mentre Draco, che gli era sopra, si faceva scivolare sul suo cazzo, prendendolo tutto fino alla base. Entrambi gemevano e ansimavano forte, senza ritegno e senza la minima esitazione.  
Fred era già duro e, senza quasi rendersene conto, cominciò a masturbarsi guardando la scena.   
Un rapido sguardo gli disse che suo fratello stava facendo lo stesso.  
Com’era possibile che stessero facendo qualcosa del genere? Nessuno li stava obbligando!  
Harry inarcò la schiena e venne nel culo di Draco, che si irrigidì e rimase immobile per un attimo, aspettando che il compagno superasse il momento dell’orgasmo, prima di sollevarsi e lasciarlo uscire da lui. Poi lo fece girare di pancia e gli allargò le natiche, spingendosi dentro di lui senza esitazioni.  
George non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse davvero eccitante quanto sembrava.   
Lui era sicuro che gli piacessero le ragazze, ma era altrettanto certo che quello che aveva detto Draco fosse vero: probabilmente il Signore Oscuro aveva usato un incantesimo per rendersi irresistibile… ma Harry glielo aveva preso in bocca, quella notte, e il ricordo, di come gli fosse venuto in gola, lo lasciò senza fiato.  
Le sue gambe si mossero ancor prima di rendersene conto, per poi ritrovarsi di fianco al letto con sguardo supplice.  
Draco se ne accorse e si bloccò, osservandolo in tralice:  
“Po… posso…?” chiese George paonazzo.  
Draco gli lanciò un’occhiata, che ricordava molto il vecchio e strafottente ragazzo che era stato:  
“No, non puoi. Perché non chiedi a lui?” disse indicando Fred con un cenno della testa, prima di rimettersi a pompare vigorosamente nel culo di Harry.  
George rimase immobile, ancora eccitato ma adesso imbarazzato dal rifiuto.  
Quando sentì il petto nudo e caldo di Fred, appoggiarsi contro la sua schiena, quasi urlò per la sorpresa ma non si mosse.   
Non lo fece nemmeno quando sentì il cazzo di Fred appoggiarsi al suo solco tra le sue natiche e la mano del fratello afferrargli l’erezione, cominciando a muoverla a ritmo con i colpi di Draco.  
Gemette forte e buttò indietro la testa, sulla spalla del fratello.  
Fred era in preda al delirio. Sapeva che non era droga, sapeva che voleva farlo.  
George era stato così rapito, così voglioso… aveva visto la sua cocente delusione, quando era stato rifiutato dai Mastini. Non poteva lasciarlo così, eccitato e mortificato.  
La notte in cui George aveva ceduto… quando Harry lo aveva baciato… Fred aveva sentito il forte impulso di fare altrettanto.  
Era suo fratello e sapeva che era tutto sbagliato, ma non riusciva a trattenersi.  
Voleva consolarlo, voleva… Merlino, era così eccitato da desiderare il suo stesso fratello, che adesso gemeva sulla sua spalla mentre lui lo masturbava.  
I gemelli erano così persi nel loro deliquio, da non essersi nemmeno accorti che Harry e Draco li stavano osservando dal letto, ancora abbracciati ma adesso appagati.  
Dopo che George ebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo, entrambi i ragazzi si accorsero dell’interesse che avevano suscitato e avvamparono in preda all’imbarazzo e al senso di colpa, ma i Mastini sorrisero loro come se andasse tutto bene, come se tutto fosse normale.  
Harry era disteso alle spalle di Draco e gli aveva passato un braccio sopra il fianco, per portare la mano all’altezza giusta per giocherellare con i peli, biondi e ricciuti, dell’inguine del compagno.  
Li osservò con occhi luccicanti e maliziosi, poi sollevò un sopracciglio, curioso, in direzione di George:  
“Non ricambi il favore a tuo fratello?” chiese con voce soffice come velluto.  
“A… avete intenzione di restare lì a guardare?” chiese George con voce ansimante, per l’orgasmo e per l’incertezza.  
Draco sorrise:  
“Oh sì! Ci piace guardarvi, siete così imbarazzati… siete divertenti!”  
Fred, eccitato e non del tutto sotto controllo, fece per avventarsi sui due ma George lo bloccò, afferrandolo per un polso e attirandolo a sé.   
Il fratello cercò di divincolarsi ma George gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e lo avvicinò alla sua faccia, facendo aderire le loro labbra.  
Fred continuava ad essere enormemente eccitato e schiuse la bocca ancora prima di sapere di averlo fatto.   
Quando sentì la lingua bollente di George incontrare la sua, gemette forte e fece combaciare i loro corpi, spingendo in avanti l’erezione fino a chiuderla tra i loro stomaci.   
I gemelli si baciarono a occhi chiusi per un tempo piuttosto lungo e, quando si lasciarono, si accorsero di essere di nuovo soli.  
Si guardarono in faccia, ancora abbracciati, ma Fred si scostò di colpo, sentendo l’aria gelida colpirgli il membro eretto e stringendo i denti:  
“Non lo devi fare perché lo ha detto quello stronzo.” Disse allontanandosi in fretta, verso il bagno.  
George lo seguì parlando alle sue spalle:  
“Non lo faccio per quello… lasciamelo fare. Tu lo hai fatto.”  
Fred si fermò senza voltarsi:  
“Non dovevo, sono un cretino.”  
George lo abbracciò da dietro e gli appoggiò dita leggere sull’erezione bagnata.  
“Siamo due cretini… e lo voglio fare.”  
Fred ansimò appena e chinò il capo, annuendo.


	12. Verso una nuova vita

Marcus si era ripreso piuttosto bene, anche se ci aveva messo più tempo del previsto, e i Mastini lo erano andati a prendere in infermeria per riaccompagnarlo alla sua Sala Comune.  
Emerald era stato davvero preoccupato, per il ragazzino, ed era passato continuamente a trovarlo, ogni volta mettendo in agitazione Madama Chips, che odiava trovarselo lì senza nemmeno la possibilità di dirgli di andarsene.  
“Vieni Marcus, ti accompagniamo nella torre di Grifondoro, va bene?”  
Il ragazzino annuì poco convinto ma si alzò dal letto, ed Emerald gli porse un pacchetto.  
Marcus alzò sul Mastino occhi imploranti e Silver, con un’espressione tra lo spazientito e l’esasperato, gli disse:  
“Dai, puoi parlare. Cos’è quella faccia?”  
“Che cos’è?” chiese guardando il pacchetto, sospettoso.  
Emerald lo guardò sorridendo:  
“Be’, devi aprirlo per saperlo! Con i regali funziona così, di solito!”  
Marcus prese il pacchetto con mani tremanti, poi osservò Cucciolo con attenzione:  
“Io… grazie… ma…” si morse un labbro e rimase indeciso.  
“Non ti piacciono i regali?” chiese Silver in tono leggermente derisorio.  
“No… mi piacciono, ma non so se posso accettarlo.” Rispose arrossendo e facendo un passo indietro, come se si aspettasse di essere colpito per la sua audacia.  
Emerald si chinò per mettere gli occhi all’altezza di quelli di Marcus:  
“Oh Merlino! Dai, non ti facciamo niente, dicci qual è il problema!”  
Il ragazzino rispose in un sussurro:  
“Io non voglio un regalo oscuro!” poi si portò le mani alla faccia per proteggersi, lasciando cadere il pacchetto.  
Silver ridacchiò appena mentre Emerald emetteva un sospiro esasperato, prima di prendere le braccia sottili di Marcus e scostargliele dalla faccia.  
“Marcus, sei davvero un po’ troppo giovane per un regalo oscuro, non credi?”  
Il ragazzino aveva gli occhi lucidi:  
“Non… non è qualcosa di malvagio?”  
Emerald sorrise:  
“No, non è niente di malvagio. Dai, aprilo.” Disse raccogliendo il pacchetto e porgendolo di nuovo a Marcus, che questa volta, con dita incerte, srotolò il nastro che avvolgeva la carta e aprì il dono.  
Quando vide il contenuto, sembrò restarne confuso.  
“E’… è un mantello?” chiese incerto.  
“Provalo, voglio vedere come ti sta!” disse Cucciolo gioioso.  
Il ragazzino si buttò il mantello sulle spalle ma, appena vide quello che successe, se lo tolse di colpo, come se potesse bruciarsi, poi guardò i Mastini, terrorizzato:  
“Avevate detto che non era oscuro!”  
Emerald raccolse il mantello e glielo porse di nuovo.  
“Non lo è. Mi hanno raccontato…” disse scambiando un’occhiata con Silver “… che questo mantello dell’invisibilità, da molti anni, appartiene a dei Grifondoro. L’hanno usato molti studenti!”  
“Da… davvero?” chiese Marcus incerto.  
“E’ la verità.” Aggiunse Silver “Ma puoi chiederlo ai tuoi compagni, se non credi a noi. Sono certo che qualcuno ti potrà raccontare qualche storia interessante su questo mantello.” finì con un sorrisetto.  
Marcus lo afferrò di nuovo e lo osservò meglio:  
“E’ davvero molto bello, ma perché lo regalate a me?”  
Emerald gli scompigliò i capelli.  
“Perché sei un coraggioso piccolo Grifondoro e, dopo quello che è successo a te, siamo riusciti a cacciare dalla scuola tutti gli studenti pericolosi. E’ un po’ anche merito tuo, quindi pensavamo che meritassi un regalo e 100 punti per la tua Casa!”  
“Davvero?” chiese il ragazzino sgranando gli occhi.  
Emerald e Silver gli sorrisero e lo fecero avviare verso la torre di Grifondoro.  
Madama Chips, da un angolo dell’infermeria, si asciugò una lacrima commossa.

Quando la Signora Grassa si spostò per far entrare i Mastini, all’interno della Sala Comune cadde il silenzio.  
Emerald e Silver diedero una pacca sulla spalla a Marcus, per spingerlo in avanti, poi si girarono per andarsene, ma una voce acuta li fece bloccare:  
“Che cosa ne avete fatto dei miei fratelli?”   
Entrambi si girarono con le bacchette in mano e videro una ragazza dai capelli rossi, che puntava su di loro la sua bacchetta, con la faccia adirata e il corpo teso:  
“Che cosa ne avete fatto?” urlò di nuovo quasi isterica.  
Marcus, che era appena entrato e se la era ritrovata davanti, scattò verso di lei, travolgendola e facendola cadere, mentre gli urlava:  
“Zitta! Zitta! Non devi parlargli!”  
La ragazza e Marcus finirono in un groviglio sul pavimento e Silver, con un colpo di bacchetta, li divise, mentre Emerald appellava a sé le loro bacchette.  
“Tu, Weasley, fuori, con noi.” Scandì Emerald, perentorio.  
Marcus, ancora a terra, aprì la bocca come per supplicare ma poi la richiuse di botto, raccattò il suo regalo e corse di sopra, verso i dormitori.  
La ragazza invece, dopo essersi guadata intorno con occhi furiosi in cerca di aiuto senza trovarne, si raddrizzò e seguì i Mastini, come se fosse una specie di prigioniera che voleva mantenere tutto il suo orgoglio e la sua dignità.  
Aveva seguito Emerald e Silver senza più aprire bocca, finché non erano arrivati a un’aula vuota.  
Una volta entrati, i Mastini avevano silenziato la porta e avevano fissato la ragazza Weasley con irritazione.  
Emerald, poco paziente, aveva sbottato:  
“Cosa c’è di difficile nella regola ‘nessuno parla ai Mastini senza permesso’?”  
La ragazza si mise le mani sui fianchi, niente affatto impaurita:  
“C’è che è una regola stupida! Voi due siete stupidi! Vi conosciamo tutti, da sempre, e se credete di farci paura vi sbagliate di grosso! E comunque voglio sapere, immediatamente, dove avete portato i miei fratelli!”  
Emerald aveva già la bacchetta alzata ma Silver lo fermò:  
“Aspetta Cucciolo. Lei non capisce. Lascia fare a me.”  
Emerald abbassò la bacchetta di qualche centimetro e fece un passo indietro.  
“Weasley, i tuoi fratelli stanno benissimo, quindi smettila di strepitare!”  
La ragazza, adesso, aveva puntato tutta la sua attenzione su Silver.  
“Ah sì? E allora dove sono?”  
“Sono su, nei nostri appartamenti, di fianco alla presidenza. Nessuno gli ha torto un capello.”  
“Se è vero, perché non li lasciate andare, allora?”  
Silver la guardò, quasi ammirato dalla sua audacia:  
“Perché sono dei ribelli e non li vogliamo in giro per la scuola, come non li vogliamo fuori in mezzo alle battaglie. Gli troveremo un posto adatto, dove non correranno rischi.”  
La ragazza lo guardò con disprezzo e poi sbottò:  
“Ma certo! Una bella cella ad Azkaban, in mezzo ai Dissennatori, immagino.”  
Emerald si era stufato e, con un rapido movimento della bacchetta, sigillò la bocca della ragazza.  
“Sono stanco di te.” Disse con voce carica di odio. “Credi di conoscerci e ti stai prendendo un po’ troppe libertà. I tuoi fratelli stanno bene, meglio di prima, anzi. Stasera gli diremo di mandarti un gufo, giusto per farti stare tranquilla.” Poi gli liberò le labbra e concluse “Tu, comunque, hai trasgredito alle regole.”  
Entrambi i Mastini sollevarono le bacchette e la ragazza cadde sul pavimento, urlando di dolore e contorcendosi.  
Tennero attiva la Cruciatus per un tempo molto lungo e, quando misero fine all’incantesimo, Ginny Weasley rimase a terra, senza fiato e dolorante.  
I Mastini si allontanarono senza nemmeno degnarla di un ultimo sguardo, andando poi in cerca della professoressa McGranitt.

La professoressa McGranitt era nel suo ufficio, aveva appena ricevuto una visita da Poppy Chips, che le aveva raccontato, nel dettaglio, l’incontro di Marcus con i Mastini.  
“Minerva, a me quei due ragazzi sono sembrati perfettamente normali, gentili e premurosi. Potter è venuto a trovare Marcus almeno due volte ogni giorno, e spesso Malfoy era con lui… certo, quello che hanno fatto a Tiger e Goyle…”  
Madama Chips aveva visto l’entità dei danni che erano stati inferti ai due Mangiamorte, ma non riusciva davvero a dispiacersi per loro.  
La professoressa McGranitt era pensierosa:  
“Non so cosa pensare, Poppy. Vorrei credere che sia davvero come dici tu ma… quello che devono aver subito… hai visto anche tu, come si sono comportati alla presenza di Tu-sai-chi… hai visto quello che si sono lasciati fare!”  
La Medistrega rimase in silenzio per un momento:  
“Difficile dimenticarlo. Sinceramente continuo a pensare che fossero sotto Imperius… comunque…”  
Furono interrotte da un secco bussare alla porta.  
“Avanti!” disse la professoressa, controllando che la sua acconciatura fosse in ordine.  
I mastini entrarono con volti tirati.  
“Buonasera.” Dissero educatamente, poi Emerald aggiunse:  
“Credo sia necessario discutere con lei, professoressa McGranitt, di alcune cose, quindi può parlare.”  
La donna li guardò gelida e poi, con un cenno della mano, li invitò ad accomodarsi, mentre Madama Chips si congedava velocemente.  
Una volta seduti la donna offrì loro the e biscotti, che entrambi declinarono, poi Emerald appoggiò sul tavolo la bacchetta di Ginevra Weasley.  
“Una sua studentessa, una Weasley… non ricordo il nome…” disse girandosi verso Silver, in cerca di aiuto.  
“Ginevra.” Rispose il Mastino, ed Emerald continuò:  
“… insomma, la ragazza ci ha urlato addosso e ha puntato la bacchetta contro di noi.”  
La professoressa era già in piedi, pronta a scattare alla ricerca della ragazza ma Silver le fece un cenno:  
“E’ viva professoressa.”  
La donna si risedette di colpo e Silver continuò:  
“Da quanto abbiamo compreso la ragazza era preoccupata per i suoi fratelli; abbiamo provato a parlarle in privato ma…”  
Emerald s’inserì nel discorso, con voce adirata:  
“E’ stata a dir poco maleducata, ha ignorato gli ordini e, nonostante stessimo cercando di tranquillizzarla, ha continuato a urlare come una furia. Ha superato il limite, ed è stata punita.”  
La donna lo guardò gelida:  
“Punita? In che modo?”   
“Cruciatus.” Rispose Emerald con voce di ferro e la professoressa sollevò appena le mani, agghiacciata.  
“Si riprenderà e, domani, lei potrà ridarle la bacchetta.” Aggiunse Silver in fretta “Però vorremmo che lei spiegasse, di nuovo, ai suoi studenti che fatti di questo genere non saranno tollerati.”  
La donna sembrava non avere parole ed Emerald riprese :  
“Non siamo dei sadici, non ci piace quanto non piace a lei, ma sono le regole.”  
La professoressa ritrovò la voce:  
“… e i gemelli? Loro come stanno?”  
“Stanno bene. Sono nei nostri appartamenti, anche se nei prossimi giorni li manderemo in un posto adeguato, immagino. Un posto lontano dalla guerra quantomeno.” Rispose Silver con voce ferma “Una volta lì, potranno scrivere a casa o ai fratelli per informarli. Non sono prigionieri, professoressa. Gli abbiamo dato una scelta e loro hanno trovato ragionevole rimanere fuori dalla battaglia.”

Emerald e Silver cenarono in Sala Grande.  
Ginevra Weasley rimase seduta al tavolo di Grifondoro, rigida e muta per tutto il tempo mentre, intorno a lei, i suoi compagni lanciavano ai Mastini sguardi furenti.  
In definitiva era stata una giornata fin troppo lunga e stressante e, gli animaletti, salirono nei loro appartamenti semplicemente lieti di incontrare presto il Padrone.  
Quando entrarono, videro che i gemelli erano tranquilli, ed Emerald si attentò a chiedere:  
“Allora? Siete nervosi?”  
Fred e George lo guardarono circospetti, ed Emerald cominciò a spogliarsi davanti a loro, in maniera provocante, finché George si schiarì la voce e chiese, esitante:  
“Vuoi dire che davvero… insomma… oggi?”  
Silver rispose in sua vece:  
“E’ probabile! Dovreste essere felici, già stasera potreste incontrare il vostro padrone! E’ una sera importante!”  
Fred s’irrigidì:  
“Sentite, dico davvero: non c’è altro modo?”  
Emerald, ormai nudo, ridacchiò:  
“Andrà bene, non vi preoccupate! Sarete bravi!” poi, come ricordandosene in quel momento, aggiunse “E non scordatevi, domani, di scrivere due righe a vostra sorella. E’ praticamente impazzita per la preoccupazione!”  
I gemelli sussultarono:  
“Aspetta, Ginny… lei ha fatto qualcosa di… stupido?”  
Nagini sibilò appena, dalla poltrona sulla quale era arrotolata, e subito Emerald disse:  
“Avanti, in posizione, il Padrone sta arrivando!”  
Fred e George scesero dal divano e s’inginocchiarono.   
Si erano soddisfatti di nuovo tra di loro solo qualche minuto prima, ma quando videro le fiamme del camino crepitare e l’ombra del Signore Oscuro entrare nella stanza, si ritrovarono di nuovo rigidi e pronti.  
Emerald e Silver corsero in avanti, uggiolanti e felici, e furono baciati entrambi dal loro Padrone, che aveva ancora le sue terrificanti sembianze serpentine.  
I baci si prolungarono a lungo, poi il Padrone commentò:  
“Siete sempre bravissimi, miei amati. E voi, piccoli randagi? Com’è stata la vostra giornata?” chiese avvicinandosi e chinandosi a baciare prima George e poi Fred.  
I gemelli provarono un brivido di orrore, al vedere avvicinarsi quel volto orrendo, ma rimasero fermi e, quando sentirono la lingua insinuarsi nelle loro bocche, il sapore perfetto dell’uomo li invase, facendogli dimenticare ogni cosa.  
Il Signore Oscuro si rialzò e commentò:  
“Direi che siete ormai abbastanza educati. Il resto ve lo insegnerà la persona che ho scelto per voi." Così dicendo si avvicinò a un cassettone e ne estrasse le pesanti catene di Emerald e Silver.  
Gli animaletti corsero a vestirsi, poi si lasciarono agganciare al guinzaglio, senza proteste, e alla fine il Signore Oscuro porse ai gemelli due piccoli anelli d’argento.  
“Sono le vostre Passaporte, per andare alla casa del vostro nuovo padrone.”  
Le mani di Fred e George tremarono visibilmente, mentre cercavano di allungarsi per toccare gli oggetti scintillanti.  
Scomparvero immediatamente e il Padrone porse a Emerald e Silver altri due piccoli anelli dorati.  
“Avanti, andiamo ad aiutare i vostri amichetti randagi a fare amicizia con il loro nuovo padrone. Sono certo che saranno entrambi molto felici della mia scelta, vedrete.”  
Emerald e Silver si scambiarono un’occhiata e un sorriso, fiduciosi che, come sempre, il loro Padrone avesse risolto tutto nel modo migliore.


End file.
